Reborn
by mariosonic
Summary: The kidnappings come to an end. A person's love will be their destruction. The lies come undone as someone attempts to satisfy their craving for power. BowserxPeach
1. Falsus

**Reborn**

Chapter One

_Falsus_

She needed power.

Her whole body craved it; the feeling of control over every sentient being that lived on this pathetic earth was what she wanted.

She stared at the Mushroom Kingdom's castle resident hero through a window, his eyes concentrated on an object he held.

He would be the key; he would be the one that would help her kill two birds with one stone.

His undying but unrequited love would be his downfall and that made the evil queen shake with merriment at the thought of how ironic it was.

Peach's original savior would become her killer.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The whole main hallway in Bowser's castle shook as Bowser walked towards his Clown Car in a cheerful mood. He was going to "kidnap" Peach again and he was anxious to see Peach's beautiful face again.

"KAMEK!" Bowser shouted as he neared the end of the hallway.

Kamek appeared in a blue smoke in front of his king, awaiting his orders.

"Get me some red roses now!"

The puzzled magician disappeared, following his master's orders in fear of retribution.

Bowser smiled a huge toothy grin as his copter came into sight.

His father had given him it as a birthday present when he was still young.

It brought back so many memories of flying about in the sky, learning how to use the darn thing.

He had actually crashed it when he tried to show off to some of his subjects, his father had actually thrown him into a prison cell to teach him a lesson for his recklessness.

His father had given him some good advice as he walked away from his imprisoned son "If you are going to kill yourself doing something, do it for someone you love!"

He totally ignored what his father had said and continued to protest the estate he had been thrown into as his father continued to walk away.

Later on when he reflected he had realized the wisdom his father had stated.

He now had someone he loved, Princess Peach, the most beautiful person that Bowser had ever seen and had been in love the second he had laid his eyes on her during one of his adventures.

Having escaping the prison his father had put him in, he had fled in his copter, wanting some time away from everything that dealt with the kingdom his father ruled, and had crossed borders into the Mushroom Kingdom.

Now Bowser wasn't welcome there since Koopas were thought of as evil reptiles. Toads had fled on site causing Bowser to laugh at their lack of courage.

He saw a piece of paper that one toad had dropped that said that there was to be a grand opening of a new pipe that would connect two kingdoms together and stated that Princess Peach would be there cutting the rope.

Intrigued by the thought of a princess (he had never seen one) he decided he would crash this ceremony.

Bowser wandered the town that seemed to be completely deserted till he found the horde of people surrounding a stage that had a bright green pipe situated in the middle with a red rope encircling it.

The crowd cheered so loud that it sounded like a screeching Boo that had been scared as the princess walked up the steps towards a microphone that stood before the pipe.

Bowser's eyes couldn't pry themselves off of her face.

She looked so perfect, blonde wavy hair being slightly carried by the wind, pink lips accenting her face in a way that made his heart skip a beat.

Her pink dress floating slightly above the ground as she started to speak, Bowser couldn't remember anything that she said because he was so enamored with her at that moment that nothing else mattered.

He was quickly woken from his dream like state when toads started to yell.

The crowd had noticed that a koopa was there and had the assumption that he was after their princess.

Bowser ran towards his car as the mob closed in behind him. It was going to be tight but he had escaped, having rotten vegetables thrown at him.

He returned to reality when Kamek appeared in front of him with a large bouquet of red roses. They looked pretty but seemed a little ragged and for Peach he needed the best.

"Didn't I tell you to get roses? You got me weeds!! Get me the best or I will wring your neck!!"

Kamek bowed low and disappeared again as Bowser neared the balcony that held his gift from his deceased father.

Bowser waited, tapping his foot, wanting to get going.

Kamek appeared again, this time with a larger bouquet of some of the most beautiful red rose the Darkland could grow.

Bowser's smile widened, these were perfect.

He grabbed the flowers quickly as he leapt into his machine.

Before he flew off Bowser decided to startle his loyal advisor with something he wasn't expecting "Good work."

Kamek's face lit up as his king flew away.

It was a great honor to be given a compliment by Bowser.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Peach looked up into her vanity mirror, she was busy getting prepared for her kidnapper.

She looked down at the makeup that littered her dresser.

She shouldn't get too dressed up, that would make her "rescuers" skeptical, but she really wanted to look her best for him.

She ran her brush through her hair and the motion reminded her of the way Bowser ran his fingers through it.

Soft, gentle, and always with the same motion,

He always caused Peach to forget everything and just focus on him; it was like he was her center of attention every time she saw him.

Her fingers faltered with the brush when Toadsworth knocked on her door.

She quickly tried to hide her cosmetics as Toadsworth slowly opened the door.

"What are you doing poppet?" he asked as he walked towards her, noting the traces of make-up on her face. Peach noticed that he was staring and turned her head away from him.

"What's this? Getting ready for something?"

"I-I...am getting ready for Mario...we are going to go for a walk around the garden." she stammered, trying to buy time.

She glanced at the clock that was situated on her dresser. He would be here soon and if she didn't get rid of Toadsworth who knew what might happen.

For some reason Toadsworth wasn't afraid of Bowser, he always joked and insulted the reptile, causing Bowser to extremely dislike the toad to the point of wanting to fry the toad on site.

"Really? This late?"

"Well...the garden is very beautiful and romantic at night."

"I see..."

"Toadsworth could you go inform Mario that I will ready soon?"

Toadsworth nodded his head and left, still suspicious of his young charge.

As he closed her door, Toadsworth shook his head.

She wasn't young anymore he knew but he couldn't help feel that she would always be young to him. He also had a sneaky suspicion that she only thought of Mario as a good friend.

He continued walking on the red velvet rug that wound itself around the entire castle, contemplating what Peach's real intentions were.

As soon as Toadsworth had left, Peach got up and ran to the doors that led to the balcony outside. She had heard the copter's familiar whooshing sound and knew that Bowser had finally arrived.

As she opened the doors to the balcony the whole thing shook as Bowser jumped out of his flying car and landed with a loud crash.

After seeing her at the door he ran towards her.

They embraced as they met in the middle of the stone balcony and held each other, neither wanting to let go.

"I missed you." Bowser said into her hair as his hands held her tight against him.

Peach giggled, "You always miss me."

Bowser chuckled and picked her up as gently as he could.

"You ready?"

She laughed, "Do you even need to ask?"

Bowser started laughing manically as Peach started screaming.

"Help Me!!"

"You'll never catch me!" Bowser shouted as he jumped, with Peach pretending to squirm in his arms, into his copter as an army of toads burst into Peach's room.

They shouted curses at Bowser who roared back as he flew away with Peach still in his arms.

"You think we convinced them?"

"Well your scream certainly did the trick."

"Oh really? I thought your roar was very frightening."

Bowser laughed a hearty laugh before he imitated Peach's scream.

"Help Me!!"

Peach laughed and grabbed the muscular arm that held her as she shouted in a voice mimicking Bowser's.

"You'll never catch me!"

Both burst out laughing at the atrociousness of her imitation.

Bowser's hands reached into one of the compartments in his car and slowly brought something to view.

"For you." He said as he showed the beautiful bouquet of roses to Peach.

She gasped at the gift and remembered how much Bowser loved to give her the best of everything.

"Thank you," she said as she accepted the outrageous gift.

He was known to want to give her anything that she stared at long enough in a shop to her.

He wanted to give her everything.

She touched his scaly face with her gloved hand from her position in his arms, feeling the familiar sensation in her heart as she leaned closer to him and she whispered to him.

"I love you."

His actions replying to her statement as leaned down towards her and kissed her lips.

The copter flew in autopilot into the early night sky as it made its way towards its destination.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Toadsworth knocked on Mario's guest room at the castle.

He heard a garbled response but decided to just enter anyways.

Toadsworth opened the door to see Mario sitting on the dark red bed that occupied half of the room, staring at a picture of Peach.

He chuckled as Mario turned his head towards the intruder; he had been daydreaming about Peach again.

Mario looked away with hints of red on his round face as Toadsworth walked slowly towards him.

"Should I ask what you were thinking about Master Mario?"

Mario looked down at the floor.

"Or have I already seen my answer?"

"I...was thinking about...how much... I love Peach," he mumbled.

Toadsworth nodded his head.

He had known about Mario's intense longing for Peach for a while now, Mario giving it away by blushing every time Peach even touched him.

It had gotten to the point Mario had surrendered a match to her in soccer, saying he would not let her get hurt because of him.

Peach had been angry with him and had tried to convince him otherwise but Mario was too stubborn to listen, only thinking about her safety.

Toadsworth sighed as looked at what kind of picture of her Mario was holding.

It was a recent picture of when Peach had held her last ball.

She looked so beautiful in her white gown standing with Mario standing beside her, accompanied by many guards as there had been a scare that there would be an attempt at kidnapping their monarch that night.

Something was wrong with her smile though, it didn't seem quite like her and it seemed as if she was worried about something.

"I wish she could feel about me like I do about her." Mario said, breaking the silence.

Toadsworth huffed a little as he jumped onto the large bed, landing beside Mario.

"Has she said anything to you?" he questioned.

"No..."

Toadsworth looked up at the ceiling.

"Well...She invited you to a walk through the garden tonight."

"What! Really?"

Toadsworth looked at the hope that almost seemed to burst from Mario's eyes.

He nodded his head causing Mario to run to his closet, looking for a good shirt.

Toadsworth chuckled as he jumped off the gigantic bed and walked towards the door.

"I'm sure my poppet will say something...eventually," he said as he closed the door on the excited plumber, who was racing around the room, trying to get ready as fast as he could.

He didn't want Peach to wait for him.

A royal guard rushed towards Toadsworth as he walked away from Mario's door.

"Sir Toadsworth!! It's the Princess!! She's been kid-"

"WHAT! WHEN!"

"Just now sir!" The guard said as he stopped, gasping for air, as he gave Toadsworth a tired salute.

Toadsworth rushed back towards Mario's quarters.

Mario's dream night would have to wait.

_**A/N: I hope you liked the first chapter! More to come...thanks to the awesome Deanna625 for the beta read (edits) and great ideas! **_


	2. Parumper

**Reborn**

Chapter Two  


_Parumper_

The copter broke the tender moment between the kissing duo when it suddenly started to dive.

They were nearing their destination and both looked out over the land, Bowser's kingdom that he reigned over with his children at his side, the Dark Lands.

Lava pools scattered the land as far as the eye could see.

They had arrived at Bowser's personal castle that was located right near a giant lava river that turned into a lava fall surrounded by fire flowers that grew large from growing so near to a giant source of heat.

The sight of Bowser's castle illuminated by the lava in the dark brought back so many wonderful memories of her time staying there.

Peach laughed a little as she remembered an embarrassing memory of her dress accidentally being ripped.

Bowser looked at her for a second, confused.

"I just remembered a wonderful memory of my dress ripping."

Bowser's face lit up in a smile and he laughed quietly.

He had gotten to talk to Peach because of a little mishap of his feet accidentally stepping on her dress when he had gotten her to go on a walk with him.

The dress had ripped silently, Peach being the first to notice the rip that exposed her legs and tried to alert Bowser about her predicament without him turning and staring.

It had taken awhile, but when Bowser realized and saw the rip he just stood there, mouth agape at seeing her skin underneath.

Peach quickly reacting and shouting at him as she went and hid in a open room causing him to be brought back to reality as she slammed the door.

He had quickly ordered Kamek to get Kammy to mend Peach's dress.

Now Kamek was puzzled as to why he hadn't just told Kammy himself.

Bowser had quickly whispered to him his plans and after realizing how crafty his king was, disappeared quietly.

Bowser had spent the majority of the day just leaning against the door talking to Peach.

"You know...I still can't believe how beautiful your legs looked."

Bowser said as he brought the copter to a stand still on a giant tower.

Peach hit Bowser in the belly with the butt of her elbow as she jumped out of his arms onto the ground of the tower.

She looked back at him with a gleam in her eyes.

"What? You don't think the rest of me looks beautiful?"

"I didn't say that!" Bowser protested as he got out after her.

"Daddy!!" shouted the approaching koopalings.

"Mama Peach!!"

As they approached Peach leaned into Bowser, she loved being with the children, they always brought tears to her eyes at how much they loved and accepted her.

They all leaped at their father, almost causing him to fall over, but making sure not to hurt their "Mama".

Bowser was laughing hard as his sons and daughter tried to make him fall over.

But he noticed something during the turmoil that surrounded him (literally).

"Where's Junior?"

Ludwig answered his father after getting out of the huge pile of his brothers and sister who were still trying hard at the impossible task of knocking over their father.

"He's in his room, said he's plotting for something."

Bowser's eyes looked towards his youngest son's room.

What was that boy up to, Bowser thought as the koopalings suddenly diverted their attention and attacked Peach with their sheer amount of affection for her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Junior looked down at his scribbles that lay about his stone desk in his room.

His plans for power. Written in crayon and drawings of him being king, cluttered all over his small desk.

He would be him one day.

King.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peach looked out at Bowser's children from her position on a red colored couch as they played in their room in front of her.

Bowser was currently busy, with unavoidable "meetings" he called them, and she had a pretty good idea as to what they were.

She knew he yearned for her, wanting to always be by her side, never wanting to leave her and this pretty much gave away what he was desperately trying to keep secret.

Peach was roused from her thoughts when Iggy, one of the smartest koopas she had ever met and with one of the craziest hairstyles to boot, started talking to her, sitting down beside her as he said "Mama Peach, do you love our father?"

"You know pretty well that I do"

Iggy grinned as he jumped off the couch Peach was sitting on.

"Good, I just hope he asks you soon..."

Peach grinned as she probed the koopa with questions.

"What was he planning to ask me?"

"I...uh...gotta go work on my...projects...yeah...bye!" Iggy shouted as he ran away from the woman he truly believed would become his mother, hoping to have avoided giving away the secret, as he neared the door on the other end of the room.

Someday... she would be...his heart raced as he thought about what it would mean to finally have a mother.

"Mama?" he said as he realized that she had followed him as he spun around.

"You never need to doubt my feelings for your father." she said as she pulled Iggy into a hug. Iggy enjoyed the warmth and attention his "mother" was giving him, as all his other siblings turned and looked with jealousy brimming in their eyes.

"Thank you" he said as he turned to head out the door.

His face burning with happiness, she had hugged him!

"Will you be at the ball tonight?" he quickly asked as he spun around.

"Of course I will!"

Iggy's grin grew bigger "Good!"

Iggy ran off down the giant hallways, jumping in the air, clicking his feet together.

They would have a real mother soon enough.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peach looked into her room's vanity mirror and tried to get her hair just right as it was stubbornly not staying the way she wanted it.

She heard a knock on the door that led into the room that Bowser had specially made for her.

"Come in"

A small goomba walked in holding a beautiful gown and slowly brought it to her bed.

Peach turned around to see it and gasp. It was even more beautiful then when they had first tried fitting her in it.

She had gotten her best tailors to create for her a dress for the ball.

Of course the tailor didn't know what ball or when but had decided not to pry when the princess hadn't gone further in discussion.

She smiled as she felt the soft white fabric when she grasped it with her bare hands.

Bowser really was going to be reeling when he saw her in this.

"Will that be all?" the goomba asked.

"Yes, thank you very much." Peach mumbled as she stared at the beautiful piece of clothing in front of her as the servant left.

Bowser had helped her get the dress to one of his spies to take it to his castle.

The king couldn't wait to see Peach in it and had continuously tried to take a peak at it, but had been foiled by his determined subjects who followed Peach's secret plea.

Every time he got close or near some kind of "accident" would occur and had frustrated Bowser so much to the point of finally giving up and had decided to just wait for his "surprise".

Peach knew he had one of his own and she couldn't wait to find out what it was.

She looked back at the mirror as she brought the dress up in front of her, seeing how it would look on her.

A smile played across her face as she thought of how Bowser would act in front of his loyal subjects when he saw her in this stunning dress.

Peach sighed as she looked over to the clock.

Why couldn't time just speed up?

Just this once?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mario looked out over the dark land in front of him then back at the gadget in his hand.

He would save her and then he would tell her.

Mario jumped over the cliff that overlooked Bowser's Kingdom.

His mind raced as he landed and continued running through the dark and sinister looking foliage that had unfortunately become too familiar to him.

Why couldn't she see it?

Did she really care for him?

Mario thought back to what Toadsworth had said to him and trembled with delight at the thought that Peach had wanted to spend time with him.

That delight soon turned to rage as he raced closer to his destination.

He loved Peach with all his heart and snarled with rage at the thought that the giant reptile king had taken away a moment that he had been so anxious for.

Mario hadn't noticed a shadowy figure following him, feeding off his thoughts and anger.

Yes, that's it plumber…hate him!

Hate him for what he is; hate him for stealing what is yours! Fill my body with your hate!

She shuddered as her body began being filled with power from her unwitting servant, giving her a taste of the delicious feeling she desired.

His emotions fed her tired shadow.

Mario still hadn't realized what had really happened when she had taken control of that disgustingly annoying pink princess.

Because of his rage, she had been able to "attach" herself to him.

He had come under her control. His rage would control him.

He would be punished for taking away her chance at power and that thought gave the Shadow Queen pure shivers of happiness.

Mario would die without realizing what was really happening, the strings that she was pulling, controlling him like a puppet.

They would all die for their insolence and she would become queen over everything her twisted eyes could see.

Power... it would soon be hers...again.

All in time.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bowser looked over the clothes that were in front of him, his servants had brought him for the magical night ahead of him.

His face showed his disgust as he saw how ugly they looked.

"These are CRAP! Do you want me to look like a FOOL!" he shouted at the trembling tailors that stood across from him.

"N-n-no s-s-ir" one of them finally stuttered out in fear.

"Might as well go as I am!!" Bowser shouted.

"Screw those pieces of fabric! I look perfect as is!" he roared as his cockiness got the better of him as he stomped out of the meeting room as the tailors recovered from his fury.

Besides, she loved him for who he was, not some reptile stuffed in a ill designed penguin suit that even a penguin wouldn't wear.

Bowser walked slowly down on of his castles hallways, as he fumbled with his shell, looking for the small box hidden inside.

He stopped and looked around to make sure no one was looking and slowly brought it into view.

Bowser slowly opened the black box and gazed upon the surprise he had in store for Peach.

"What is that in your hands dad?" asked a blue haired koopaling who had suddenly appeared in the hallway.

Bowser quickly shut the box and slowly turned towards his son, Larry, trying to find words to say, his face giving everything away.

"Don't worry father...mums the word" his son said as he ran off as his father tried to recover from the smart remark.

Bowser quickly hid the box again in his shell and hurried towards a certain balcony, he still had to get everything ready for the moment he looked forward to that night.

Oh how he couldn't wait and his heart leapt for joy at how finally everything was going as planned, he finally would be able to ask her what his heart desired for.

Would she say yes?

The thought nagged at him and caused an unpleasant feeling in his stomach.

Of course she would! She loved him!

Time kept going as his thoughts kept fighting each other over his anxiousness.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Junior looked up at the clock.

It was almost time to start getting ready for tonight.

He sighed as he looked back at his desk with his plans and dreams.

And he had such a good idea too...

His aspirations would have to wait if he ever wanted to see his room again.

Why did he have to go?

He didn't want to see the person who had stolen his father's love away from him.

Junior stomped his foot in anger on the cold stone floor.

He was the one who deserved it! Why wouldn't his father love him!

All he ever thought about was HER!

Never his youngest son!

"Never me!" Junior shouted as his anger overwhelmed him and pushed everything on the desk unto the ground.

"NEVER ME!" he shouted again in bitter rage and threw his desk against the wall across the room, cracking and falling apart unto the ground.

Junior looked at everything on the ground, his anger partially satiated from his violent acts. Everything was a mess.

That's what his life was.

A mess.

And it was all because of her.

_** A/N: Well, what did you think? Hope you like it! Yes I know there will be many questions about Bowser Jr. but rest assured there is a reason why he is acting like this. If you need more of an explanation hit me with an email (not to hard!)**_

_Thanks to Deanna625 (as always), King Bowser Forever, overlordofnobodies, Kaggerz!! _

_You all make it so much easier for me to write with all your awesome reviews!!_


	3. Etiam

**Reborn**

Chapter Three

_Etiam_

He was almost there.

Just a few more miles.

His rage was what kept him going.

He should have rested but something inside of him urged him on.

His soul longed for her, needed her, to be with him.

Mario clenched his fists in hatred.

He would decapitate that demented turtle if he had made a single hair on her head go out of place.

Mario's footsteps echoed off of the canyons walls that surrounded him.

He was nearly there.

Mario looked down at the device in his hand.

It had stopped working!

He threw the piece of junk into the rocky wall beside him, breaking upon impact, and broke into a run.

Just a little longer Peach and I will be there.

I will save you.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bowser couldn't wait as he pushed the large doors open.

It was time!

He walked forward into the colossal room that was built for such occasions, decorated with elaborate red curtains surrounding the magnificent windows and statues (of himself) that aligned the golden room.

As he walked towards his subjects as they bowed low before him.

Bowser gruffly yelled at his "audience"

"Lets get this thing going!"

With this the musicians started playing some music as important figures fretted about, gossiping and discussing politics.

His children were on their best behaviour, well as along as Kammy kept her eyes on them.

Which is pretty hard considering eight rambunctious children who were spawned from him.

Some of the guests were dancing as others decided to get some food first.

Bowser went and waited near the staircase that connected to the ball room.

She would be here, soon.

His eyes trained upon the doors at the top of them, waiting for the slightest movement.

What would she look like?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As two of the most important people in her life thought about her, Peach was busy hurrying towards the ballroom.

Why oh why did she have to start daydreaming about him again!

Her heels clicked on the stone as some servants told her to hurry, her dress train following her on the ground.

She hoped she wasn't late.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The doors started creaking and everyone in the room turned their attention to the magnificent spectacle that was above them.

Peach slowly walked forward, being slightly blinded by the light, footsteps being the only sound in the room as she moved gracefully towards the staircase.

When she looked down she saw Bowser their, staring at her, as always, his mouth hung down in shock as his eyes danced over her, taking in the sight that was before him.

He had finally found his composure and himself when she was almost done coming down the velvet rugs that sat upon the steps.

Bowser extended his scaly hand, barely hearing someone shout out that the princess had arrived, as her gloved hand accepted his invitation with such gentleness and caused a shiver down the reptile's spine.

Her eyes looked into his, both becoming soft from the sight, as he pulled her close as they walked towards the guests, her body becoming warm from the heat that seeped from the king from his excitement and nervousness combining together.

The whole night seemed to be like a dream to Bowser, images swirling in front of him, the dance going by so fast.

He woke up from his dream-like state when he realized that it was time.

Time to ask the question.

Bowser slowly whispered into Peach's ear as they continued to dance, bringing a questioning look to her face, trying to read into what he was trying to do.

His face didn't give anything away as he slowly walked with her to a lonely balcony.

Peach's face turned towards the sky, in awe of the heavens before her.

Bowser looked up with her at the stars as he slowly pulled something from his shell.

Why did it feel so heavy?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There it was...Bowser's castle.

He was so close he could almost feel her presence.

Mario stood upon one of the many towers that formed the castle of his enemy.

He was trying a new approach from the usual run into the castle, killing everything routine.

Stealth.

He wanted this done as fast as he could, hoping he could save the opportunity that he had lost.

Mario jumped towards the main tower in the center, grasping a ledge that jutted out.

As Mario slowly pulled his body unto it, he noticed something out of the corner of his eye.

A large reptile and someone in a beautiful dress were standing on a balcony almost directly opposite to him.

Was that Peach and Bowser?

His body became rigid when he saw the reptile go down on one knee, showing the beautiful princess a black box.

As he realized who it was and what he was doing, shock and rage coursed through out his body.

THAT BA-

The words in his mind screeched to a halt when he saw her lean close, lips pressing tightly against each other, soft pink lips against beige lips, in a deep kiss.

She kissed him.

That thing.

Not me.

Mario's world almost seemed to collapse around him.

His body went limp and he crashed down onto his knees in disbelief, still staring at the sight that horrified him.

She loved the enemy.

Not me.

It.

Tears started falling down his face, his mouth trying to form words as the person he was in love with embraced Bowser, throat constricting as Bowser picked Peach up ,carefully, and walked back inside.

Mario brought his fist down on the stone beneath him.

His body shaking from the pain, the anguish, as Mario silently sobbed, his cries falling upon deaf ears.

He meant nothing to her.

But he loved her, why couldn't she see that?

She lied to her kingdom, to Toadsworth, to him!

Did they all mean nothing to her?

Was all he was to her was a pawn? Someone used to meet her needs, to use as an excuse?

Was his life all a farce? For her?

He heard the shouts and the cheers from inside the castle as the news was spread.

It was all a lie, it had to be, but the scene that occurred before him killed the thought.

As Mario started hearing more laughing and celebration, he jumped from the tower onto the hard ground, ignoring the searing pain that went through his legs.

His body running through the dark foliage that surrounded him. His mind not caring where it took him.

He just had to get away.

Mario had finally found out the truth, but the truth tore away at his heart.

His body letting out an inhuman scream in grief as he ran away, the tears on his face falling onto his footsteps in the ground.

The only proof that he had been there to witness the event.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That event caused an uproar as Bowser shouted the news at the top of his voice as he walked back into the ball with Peach in his arms, causing the whole hall to shake as his children rushed towards him and their soon to be mother.

Peach laughed at the scene before her, the children dancing around in a ecstatic state around them, politicians grinning from ear to ear, and the fact that Bowser would smother her in kisses every time she closed her mouth for a second.

Every so often she would bat him away playfully with her hand as he "attacked" again, causing Bowser to try even harder to get his lips to touch her face.

"That's enough for you to day your highness" she said playfully, as she pushed his face away.

"It's ne-"

Bowser was about finish answering when he was cut off by an unearthly scream that pierced their merriment.

"Like...what was that?" asked a disturbed Wendy as she moved closer to her father in fright.

Bowser stared off into the night, asking himself the same question.

"Kamek!" he shouted as he carefully placed Peach on the ground.

Kamek rushed over to his master from behind the guests, making sure not to trip on his own robes.

"Yes your highness?"

"Go find out what happened and what caused that noise!"

Kamek disappeared quickly, leaving the guests coughing from the blue smoke.

Bowser looked down at Peach, watching as her face showed her worry.

What could have screamed like that?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh how she loved it!

The queen was finally starting to take control of the plumber.

It wouldn't be long before he was under her control.

That had been such a delicious meal, she thought as she giggled with glee.

Mario's anger and rage stuffing her with so much power.

Her body slightly coming out of his shadow.

Yes Mario, hate them!

Hate them!!

They took everything away from you!!

Kill them!

Kill them both!!

She chuckled as her words penetrated his head, his thoughts focusing upon them.

Mario grabbed at his hat as he let loose another string of tears, his body trembling with grief.

It was almost too easy!

Oh, it wouldn't be long at all.

She would have her power.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peach looked out at the stars, those same stars that she had answered him under.

She sighed with happiness, this feeling of joy almost overcoming her.

Her face looked down at the railing as she heard his familiar steps approach her, feeling his hand slowly go through her hair, stroking it in a way that caused her to forget the horrendous sound from before.

She turned to the giant reptile that just loved to play with her hair, smiling.

"You look worried." he stated, letting his fingers fall from her hair.

"What's wrong?"

Peach averted her eyes, looking out at the beautiful sight before her, trying to hide what she was thinking.

Though she knew she could never keep a secret from Bowser.

"It's about how they will take it, isn't it?"

She looked back at her fiancé and nodded slowly.

Bowser stared into her eyes, trying to find the words to try to comfort her, but found none.

He wasn't very good at being "comforting" so to speak.

So instead of letting his mouth make himself look like a fool, his hands did what his mouth couldn't.

Bowser pulled her into a warm hug, trying to convey to her that he would be with her through everything, as she continued looking into the distance at her kingdom.

How would they take it?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toadsworth silently paced his red office floor, fretting over his poppet as usual.

His feet following the almost identifiable white circle that he had managed to make in the rug over the years.

He had raised her from a child for his King, relishing in the duty, but soon after learning about Peach's numerous fits, he had (when first starting) started to hate his job.

It was hard but he soon began to enjoy every moment that he had with the rambunctious princess.

Looking at the pictures up on his mantle he gazed at the numerous pictures of him together with his "daughter" over the years.

It hurt him so much knowing that she could be in trouble right now and all he could do for her was worry his brown little mushroom cap over her. His eyes looking at the picture of her with Mario at their first doubles tennis match.

He didn't feel that Peach truly loved Mario in the way he thought she did, but he thought it was not his business to get involved with young love.

Mario would soon forget his infatuation and find another princess to rescue soon enough.

His heart kept telling him something, Peach was in love.

But with who, he didn't know.

He looked at the starry sky, silently wishing for the millionth time that his poppet would return safely.

Just let her come home.

**_A/N: Here is chapter three! R&R if you want more! Also I know there is a certain scene in this chapter that many of you will probably want me to elaborate on. Don't worry, it will be :P ...If you review_**

_Thanks to Deanna625, overlordofnobodies, MICHELLE, and bookworm412 for reviewing. I hope you continue on enjoying my story._


	4. Lethargus

**Reborn**

Chapter Four  


_Lethargus_

Junior couldn't believe it.

He had seen it all and hadn't intervened!

His feet shuffling along the ground in his room as he paced, his mind trying to understand what had happened that very night.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Bowser Jr. looked out from his hiding spot behind a potted plant, having a perfect view of his father and her on the balcony. _

_He watched as his father looked down at her with glassy eyes, wanting his father to look at him like that again. _

_The look he gave him after he "rescued" Peach from Mario on Isle Delfino._

_A look of pure love and adoration._

"_Princess..."_

"_Hmm?"_

_His father slowly brought a black box out of his giant shell with his giant hands, keeping it enclosed to hide it from Peach's view as he moved closer to her._

_That sly old codger!_

"_Do you love me?" he asked as he looked out at the stars._

_Peach looked shocked as she turned her face towards her love. _

_Didn't he know the answer to that question?_

"_Of course I love you" she said as her hands reached out, touching his scaly muscular arms with her gloved fingers._

_Junior shifted in his hiding spot, feeling uncomfortable seeing her affection towards his father._

"_What about you?" she asked with a smile, trying to figure out his game._

_Bowser turned his head to her and smiled, pointy teeth showing._

"_Always and forever" he whispered as he brought the black box to view, causing Peach to gasp, her hands falling to her side as he shifted his legs, going down on one knee, his face level with hers._

_Junior grinned behind the plant, his father always tried to create the perfect moments in life. _

_But his grin soon left as he looked over at the person he had created it for. _

"_Peach...would you be by my side forever, forever letting me give you happiness" he opened the box to show the gold ring inside._

"_Forever providing for you, forever caring for you, forever letting me love you." _

_Peach looked at his red eyes, so full of love and hope, her head moving slowly toward his, pressing her pink lips against his beige lips, her hands grasping the sides of his face, telling of her answer through a simple, yet so deep and complicated act. _

_A kiss. _

_As soon as Junior saw her lean forward he almost gagged and turned his head in embarrassment and disgust._

_Bowser soon embraced the kiss after realizing her answer, his hand letting go of the box and his hands soon bringing her close as they both stood there, Bowser on one knee, as they embraced the moment together, both never wanting the other's lips to leave their own. _

_Both sharing their love for each other, oblivious to the world around them, in the silence that surrounded them. _

_Bowser wanted to just that stay that way forever but knew that he had to announce what had just taken place to everyone inside. _

_He reluctantly pulled his lips away from her own, picking her up slowly carefully, making sure her dress didn't caught in his giant spiked bracelets, and slowly walked inside, being greeted by the many shouts and cheers that accompanied his entrance. _

_Junior found himself silently finding his way into the mob of guests again as he contemplated the consequences of what had just occurred._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Junior kicked at his giant bed as he remembered the look on Peach's face as it lit up from seeing all the celebrating people that had surrounded her, happy with her decision.

His face turned towards the oak door that was the entrance into his room as someone knocked heavy on it.

Junior's face brightened, that was his father's knock!

The door slowly opened to reveal that he guessed correctly, Bowser's large frame moving towards his son.

"Hey runt, guess what time it is!" his father said gruffly.

Junior smiled deviously as he retorted "Time for the old man to be in bed!"

Bowser laughed and picked up his wriggling son, fighting to get out of his monstrous arms.

He brought his son near his face and stared into his eyes.

"You just might get as strong as me if you keep fighting like that!"

Junior chuckled before he answered "Don't worry father, I will always keep fighting" his feet suddenly striking out, hitting his father in the chest, causing his father to hold him farther away from himself.

"Not with kicks like that you won't" his father said, causing Junior to try and wriggle out of his grasp again.

"Now it's time for bed squirt, or you won't be able to get big and strong, like me" Bowser said as he put his son gently into his bed, helping Junior as he struggled taking off his shell, pulling the blanket to rest under his son's chin as he set the small shell beside the bedpost.

"I want a story!" Junior whined as his father turned from him.

Bowser looked back, sighed, and began walking towards his son's bookshelf.

"What will it be tonight?"

Junior thought for a moment before replying.

"The Ugly Chain-Chomp!"

Bowser grinned as he grabbed the familiar green book from its place on the large shelf.

"You always choose that story"

"So?!"

Bowser sat down beside his son on his bed, bed creaking under his massive weight, as he brought the book in front of his son so that Junior could see the pictures.

"It was so beautiful out on the country..." he began to read.

The night continued on in silence as Bowser slowly read his son to sleep, not knowing of his son's secret hate for his fiancé.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toadsworth continued his pacing but decided he needed a change of scenery, the halls of the castle, still worrying over his poppet.

His tiny footsteps causing loud echoes in the large empty dark hallways as his mind kept thinking depressing thoughts, his resolve fighting the thoughts, believing with his heart that she would return.

He turned his head when he heard a someone shouting his name.

A toad guard was rushing towards him.

"Sir Toadsworth! Sir Toadsworth! I have news!"

"Then spill it, tell me!" Toadsworth shouted, his face wary in apprehension, as the guard stopped in front of him.

"Sir, it's Mario! He's back bu-"

Toadsworth cut him off before the poor guard could say anything more.

"Is she with him? Is SHE with HIM!" the old toad demanded as he grabbed the guards vest, his face willed with worry.

"I'm sorry sir..."

Toadsworth slowly let go of the guard's vest, his face trying to mask his despair, as he turned away from the guard.

The guard stood there, dumbfounded, not knowing what to say.

"How is Mario?"

"He has no visible injuries but it seems something tragic happened since he won't talk to any of us."

"Where is he currently?"

"Resting up in his quarters sir"

Toadsworth started walking away towards Mario's room, but not before saying his thanks to the guard.

What had happened?

Why wasn't Peach with him?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mario had destroyed almost everything in his room, the result of his reaction to seeing her in almost everything he saw.

The pictures that he once treasured were on the floor, ripped apart, broken glass littering the floor from his rage.

Things that reminded him of her were all in shambles, the gifts from her were destroyed, his secret letters confessing his love to her were now burning in the fireplace.

Mario was curled up on top of his bed, sobs escaping his lips, tears wetting his brown mustache, as he tried to forget.

Wanting so much for that moment to not have happened.

To have lived on in ignorance of what had happened.

He wanted his life back.

A knock at the door disrupted Mario's attempts to forget.

He quickly wiped away his tears, trying to figure out how Toadsworth would react to his red eyes...and the mess.

And the truth.

"Mind if I come in Master Mario?" Toadsworth's voice rang out from behind the door.

Mario sat up abruptly, thoughts not his own filling his head.

Excuses seemed to suddenly come easy to him.

Lying seeming more easier and plausible by the second.

"Yes I do Toadsworth, I need my rest!"

"Bu-"

"I will explain later!"

Hearing nothing, Mario continued to try and forget.

Truthfully, Mario would not be able to sleep at all, for they haunted his dreams.

They had become his nightmare.

His living nightmare.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peach walked slowly with Bowser towards her room at the end of a long hallway.

They both were tired from the all the excitement that had occurred that day.

Bowser wouldn't stop looking at her and it made her blush, he loved just watching her do anything.

She had to make sure her eyes only took quick glances at him, knowing that if she looked into his eyes for too long she would inevitably be stuck there kissing him and she really did need her sleep.

"Well, I need to get some shut-eye" she said sleepily as they stopped in front of her door.

Bowser continued to just stare at her.

"Goodnight Bowser"

She slowly opened her door, looking back to see him still there, staring.

"I love you" he whispered quietly.

"I love you too" she whispered back as she closed the door.

As soon as she had closed the door she heard his slow footsteps reluctantly leave the position in front of her bedroom.

He never wanted to leave her, she knew, but he couldn't be with her everywhere.

She walked towards her dresser, changing out of the beautiful dress to pink pajamas that had been supplied by Bowser's servants, placing the ring she treasured on a small table across from her bed.

Her body felt warm underneath the pink covers of her bed as soon as she had gotten in.

She rested her head on the fluffy white pillow, giggling with delight that he had finally proposed, while at the same time having a sickening feeling in her stomach for lying to her entire kingdom about her true relationship with Bowser.

She would tell them, she resolved as she started falling asleep.

As soon as she got back, she would reveal everything and come clean.

He would be with her, helping her and encouraging her.

Knowing this, she knew she would be able to do it.

She let herself succumb to her desire for sleep and embraced the darkness.

He was her rock.

Now and forever.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bowser steps thundered throughout his castle as he made his way to his room, tired from everything, especially after Roy would not let him in his room.

They were all growing up so fast, he wanted to see them all again before he went to sleep.

He passed by each one of his children's doors, slowly opening the door to see them all deep in sleep.

None of them stirred from their slumber from his intrusion.

They had all gotten used to their father constantly checking up on them through out the night.

He was a very paranoid father at times.

Especially after Kamek had failed to find out what that noise was.

After checking Wendy's room, Bowser sighed and walked sluggishly towards his own.

Today had been a miracle and a blessing that he felt he didn't deserve.

The person he was in love with agreed to marry him.

His children were all safe and loved him.

The kingdom was running smoothly.

He felt like yelling, screaming, his happiness to the world.

Everything seemed to be going his way.

Bowser opened the door to his room, and after closing it, took off his shell, his yellow underbelly gleaming in the moonlight as he placed it off to the side for polishing the next morning, and got into his giant bed.

His thoughts were focussed upon Peach as sleep slowly enveloped his weary mind.

She was so beautiful, so kind and gentle.

Just the thought of their kiss sent shivers down his spine, his tail wagging underneath the covers in delight.

He couldn't wait to kiss her again.

Before sleep came he had an epiphany.

He must have done something right.

**_A/N: Nothing much here on my end, would love to hear more from the people who read this though!_**

_Thanks to AlwaysInLoveWithTheVillain and overlordofnobodies for reviewing so fast on the other chapter. Here is the update you both wanted!_


	5. Excito

**Reborn**

Chapter Five

Excito

The first rays of sunshine woke Bowser from his deep sleep.

He grumbled at being disturbed from his dreams, ones that mostly centered themselves around her.

A smile crept over his face as he slowly shook himself awake.

She loved him.

That thought extinguished any discomfort he had from being woken up early.

Reality was so much better then any dream his wandering mind could come up with.

He got up and started polishing his shell, the sunlight glinting off his scales as he washed the dirt and grime from the giant spikes that adorned it.

She wanted to be with him forever.

His mind couldn't help but think about her as he showered in his giant bathroom, never once did his mind wander from her as he washed himself, making sure he looked his best for her as he brushed his large fangs.

His life revolved around her.

He knew that today would be a hard one.

They were both coming clean to her citizens about what was really going on.

He put on his glimmering green spiked shell after his warm body evaporated all the water off of him, making sure nothing got pinched as he let the shell fall into place, feeling the familiar weight on his back made him feel complete as he put on his large black spiked bracelets that fit snugly on his arms.

His feet turned towards the large wooden doors that led out and started walking towards them, keeping himself from running and checking on Peach so early in the morning and instead headed towards the royal dining room.

She needed her beauty sleep.

He would wait for her.

Bowser was king and soon he wouldn't be alone on the throne.

That alone was worth the all the time in the world.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He hadn't slept that night.

Toadsworth was too frightened and worried for her.

She didn't come back with Mario.

The bags under his eyes growing larger from his lack of sleep.

She was still in danger.

He watched the horizon as the sun slowly made its way into the sky.

His eyes drifted to Mario's room and resolve soon found its way into his spirit.

Mario had wanted to be left alone but Toadsworth couldn't stand it anymore.

He didn't care about Mario's need of sleep.

He needed answers and he needed them now.

Toadsworth got up from the bench that he was sitting on and left the sunrise that penetrated the gloom and darkness of the palace gardens.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The queen almost had him.

Just a little more.

Mario was sprawled out on his bed, his grief being overwhelmed by his weariness and had drifted into unconsciousness.

She just needed one last out burst from him and he was ready for the taking.

A knock disturbed her thoughts.

A voice at the other end shouted for Mario.

She hid her huge grin in Mario's shadow.

Perfect timing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toadsworth, after yelling, finally got the guards to bust down the locked door.

He stormed into the room, about to tear a rip into Mario as he stepped over the fallen door, when he saw the devastation in the room, his face a picture of shock and horror.

Mario was still deep asleep as Toadsworth made his way through the broken glass on the floor.

He bent down and picked up one of the ripped pieces of a picture.

It was of Peach!

He looked around, gazing at other ripped memories that were scattered about the room.

They all were of Peach.

The guards confirmed his suspicions as they walked cautiously in, gasping at the damage, seeing the many gifts Mario had been given in pieces.

His eyes searched Mario's unconscious form, not noticing a faint purple mist that enwrapped Mario's body.

What had his poppet done to him?

He walked to Mario's bed and started shaking Mario's still body.

"Mario, wake up."

No answer, no movement.

"Mario, WAKE UP!"

Mario's body started to move, his eyes slowly opening to reveal purple tinted irises.

Not his usual blue.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peach didn't want to get up.

She wanted to just enjoy the warmth of the bed.

It reminded her of his affection.

This incredible feeling of being surrounded by the fire that he held inside.

His arms carefully cradling her near his giant heart.

She tossed and turned in her bed, wanting to fall asleep in them again.

A small knock on the door kept her from doing so.

Peach sighed and answered back to the servant who had spoken their apologies for waking her as they entered the room and set her breakfast on a small table just to the side of her bed.

"Compliments of our master" the goomba said before she excused herself.

Peach turned to her side and looked at the food that adorned the silver platter in front of her, the smell almost making her mouth water, sitting up in her pink pajamas so that she could inspect the "compliments" from her fiancé.

Of course he had put all her favorite morning foods on that small plate, making sure she had everything that she loved.

He always knew what she liked.

The plate had pancakes, sunny-side up eggs, along with a small amount of fresh cut peaches.

To the side of the plate, a cup full of sweet orange juice.

She sighed, Bowser seemed almost too perfect.

But that's what he wanted to be to her.

Perfect.

She needed to eat, her belly rumbling in agreement, as she grasped the silver utensils and started eating daintily from her sitting position on the bed.

She was still a princess after all.

Her fingers trembled when she saw the note that sat beside the food, reading the important information that caused her to drop her fork that held a piece of a pancake.

Peach's body trembled after she read it.

She was going to be late if she didn't hurry!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The copter was ready to go, the blades making a eerie humming sound as they combated the pull of gravity as Bowser waited.

His eyes drifted to the fluffy white clouds in the sky that floated slowly over his kingdom, his red mane being ruffled by the gusty wind.

He was going to miss the serenity that was all around him.

Peach burst through the doors directly across from him, running across the stone walkway towards him.

"I'm sorry I'm late!" she shouted as she neared him.

"You are never late princess..." Bowser mumbled as he helped Peach into his Clown Car, his face turned red when the blustery wind blew some of Peach's dress up, chastising himself for the thoughts that ran wild in his head as he looked away.

Bowser jumped in after he knew that Peach was safe inside and started directing it towards the Mushroom Kingdom.

"You're nervous"

Peach didn't know what to say except say the obvious.

"Yes"

Bowser grasped her hand with his own as they looked out at the horizon, helping relieve the pressure she felt from the whole situation.

He felt the golden ring on her finger underneath her gloved hands, reminding him that it hadn't been a dream, she really wanted to be with him.

His voice came out husky, his emotions playing with his voice, as he told her again.

"I love you"

Peach moved closer to him and the hand that enclosed hers, hiding from the wind and the cold by standing in front of him, her mind wanting to lose itself in the wonderfully familiar feeling of the steady heat that escaped Bowser's scaly yellow epidermis but kept herself focused on the task at hand.

Her voice was almost inaudible from the wind that swirled around them as she spoke the same words back to him, her eyes staring at his, watching his hardened eyes stare at the land ahead with determination.

"I love you"

With that they traveled through air, wind rushing past them, the sounds of the sky filling their ears as they flew towards the Mushroom Kingdom.

They were going to face the music.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mario couldn't think straight.

His body felt sluggish as he tried to move.

Why was Toadsworth here?

He couldn't orient himself.

"Master Mario! What happened here!"

Mario couldn't find an answer.

Where was here?

His lips felt weird as he answered.

"Where am I?"

Toadsworth's face changed from anger to concern.

"Your room..."

Mario's mind seemed to comprehend that as he looked at the familiar walls around him.

Memories seemed to rush back, a dam of feelings bursting and washing over him.

He suddenly sat up as that moment rushed back to him.

"THAT BI-"

He stopped himself suddenly as he tried to control his anger in front of Toadsworth.

Knowing the need to tell Toadsworth, Mario tried to open his mouth to tell the old brown spotted toad all that occurred.

"Sir! She's back!"

Toadsworth suddenly spun towards the door, his face showing his joy, as his feet rushed towards the guard.

"Where is she!"

"Main hangar, but sir there is something I should te-"

"All that matters right now is that she is back!"

The guards rushed after Toadsworth as he ran down the royal hallways brimming with happiness.

Mario fell back onto the bed as rage and sorrow filled his body, his whole body began to convulse from the feelings.

His sight became blurry, tears streaming down.

He hated himself, he couldn't even stop himself from crying!

His mind became cloudy, his eyes started to mist over, covered in purple mist.

The purple mist that was faint before now began to envelope his entire self.

Mario began to give up.

He had lost the one thing that made him feel complete.

His clothes started to change color, reflecting the change inside.

He wasn't needed anymore, his thoughts fading away, his mind gave up its control in sorrow.

She had won.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peach looked around in apprehension to the fright that would ultimately go through everyone's mind.

She had come back, but with Bowser.

Bowser walked beside her as Peach walked slowly towards the surprised subjects that had come to welcome her back.

Her guards rushed towards her, thinking that she was in danger.

"He is with me." she said simply.

With that the guards stood to the side, shocked and surprised but did as their princess commanded, their eyes still watching Bowser as he passed them, their small spears at the ready to attack.

Bowser growled at them, his annoyance at their behavior getting the better of him, causing all the people that surrounded them to back off a little bit.

This wasn't going very well.

Peach looked from the frightened crowd to a very happy, but as he came closer, shocked Toadsworth.

She hoped he would not completely go off the deep end before she finished explaining to him the truth.

Her mind cringing at the thought of what lay ahead of them.

She was going to get the biggest lecture of her life from her worried "father".

But a scaly hand found its way into her own, again.

They would get through it together.

**_A/N: Yes...I know...this one seems short. BUT! The next one is a lot longer, I promise!! R&R...please? _**

_Thanks to AlwaysInLoveWithTheVillain and the ever exuberant MICHELLE for reviewing. _


	6. Fervens

**Reborn**

Chapter Six  


Fervens

Toadsworth couldn't believe the sight in front of him.

Peach was holding hands with her kidnapper?

His anger replaced any worry he had before as he ran towards the pair on the stone path they were walking on.

"PEACH, WHAT HAPPENED, WHY IS H-"

Peach cut him off with a raise of her hand, wanting get a word in before the old toad exploded.

When he finally had calmed down enough she began her confession, her hands trembling and her head facing towards the ground.

"Toadsworth...all of you...I have something to confess..."

Bowser's hand gently squeezed hers for a second, hoping to give her confidence, to tell her of his love in that small discreet action as her words slowly came out.

"I haven't been completely truthful with you all..."

Toadsworth's mouth slowly turned into a look of horror when he his mind started piecing it together.

It all fit.

The picture of the ball and her searching for someone.

The way she was getting ready and anxious that night.

How she never returned Mario's affection.

How she now held Bowser's hand so close to her, wanting him to be their with her.

She was in love.

With Bowser.

His heart seemed to scream at him, reprimanding himself for not seeing it sooner, how obvious it had been to his subconscious mind.

Peach's hand slipped out of Bowser's as she slowly took off her glove, revealing the ring underneath.

"...I am in love..."

Several citizens let out gasps as they saw the golden trinket that adorned her finger.

Before Peach could finish her confession a large explosion shook the earth, parts of her castle now raining down on them.

Pandemonium broke out, guards rushing towards their princess, ignoring the large brute that now pulled Peach close, protecting her from the debris that fell around them.

A voice broke out over the confusion.

"Poor little princess, wanting to come clean and yet ignores the pain she has inflicted."

A loud cackle rang out.

"While she enjoys the warmth, one embraces the cold, while she gains happiness, he has lost hope!"

Peach shuddered, closing her eyes as she remembered the voice.

That familiar voice seemed to be in her head.

Her eyes suddenly opened in fright.

No!

Please not her!

She can't be alive, Mario destroyed her!

"What a selfish princess we have, never thinking about others!"

A dark form appeared in front of the small circle of guards that surrounded her.

Peach could not hold back the shock when she saw her.

The Shadow Queen had found a new host.

Mario was under her control.

The look from those purple eyes caused Peach to cringe in fear.

Those eyes of hatred, anger, sorrow.

"Do you want me to tell you what you did?"

She couldn't look at the abomination in front of her as it taunted her.

"You broke him, his fragile spirit, by destroying his love for you."

She stared down at the ground as Bowser growled at the thing in front of them, he couldn't hear what the thing was saying, only seeing that Mario was frightening his love.

"He saw you, he saw your decision that made him so easy to take."

Peach's eyes widened, her face slowly turning towards the thing, realizing what decision she was talking about..

"And for that I must thank you, Princess Peach, the destroyer of hearts!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A unnatural laugh escaped Mario's throat, causing Bowser to hold Peach closer to himself as she shuddered in his hands.

What was it doing to her?

Mario's eyes then fixated on Bowser's after being satisfied with how it had disturbed Peach.

A icy cold voice broke into his thoughts, a voice he never wanted to hear again.

Memories of her in that black dress filled his thoughts.

"How nice of the king to remember my little performance, but that little stunt is nothing compared to what I plan."

He roared at the voice in his head, his voice sounding out side his head, hoping to all the stars that he was wrong about the identity.

"What have you done to Peach, Mario!"

"Mario is DEAD! I am all that's left of him, the body you see in front of you!"

Mario's mouth showed a smirk.

"Little Bowser, wanting to fulfil his dreams he steals a princess, awaiting the day when he could finally proclaim his love for her."

The smirk turned into a full smile.

"And when that day came she told you what you wanted, giving you the love you desperately wanted."

That smile became one of glee.

"Now comes the time for me to take it all away, to revel in your sadness as I destroy everything you have strived for."

Shadow Queen shifted her position and looked at Peach, trying to hide in his massive arms that enveloped her.

"Say goodbye to your love you whelp! For this day it will all be taken from you!"

She looked to the sky, Mario's eyes showing the craze that almost burst out of her.

"I will be whole!!"

With that, she looked back at Bowser, her body moving with incredible speed, snatching Peach from his side in a second, holding her in the arms she possessed a far distance away, taunting the guards and Bowser as she turned back towards them.

"Can you even save her from me? Oh mighty king of the Darklands!"

Bowser roared at her, chasing after her with pure rage, adrenaline pumping through his body, his body pushing itself to try and save his love, the guards trailing after him trying to keep up.

No one took Peach from him!

Smoke billowed out of his nostrils as he charged through the trees in front of him.

NO ONE!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peach screamed when she realized what had happened after a branch hit her.

She had been taken away from him by this...thing.

By her.

Her hands were bound, by what she couldn't tell from her position on its shoulder.

Peach looked back in the direction where they had come from, seeing his large frame breaking various pieces of trees that got in his way.

He was coming.

Bowser would rescue her.

He was running after her, ignoring any bush or tree that barred him from her.

That voice continued to enrage him.

"What? The old king can't save his love? How pitiful!"

Bowser roared, his pace increased as Mario continued onward, starting to catch up.

"And here I thought you would provide me with some entertainment before their death."

A giant flame escaped his mouth burning the brush in front of him, he jumped over the debris as he continued gaining on the abomination, his anger ever increasing, his hands wanting to rip apart the plumber/queen, limb from limb.

He wanted them dead.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After several times of baiting the giant king, the queen had finally arrived at her destination after entering the Darklands.

A large volcano stood before her, the perfect place to end her plan and begin her reign.

She looked back at the enraged reptile that dogged her.

A smile graced the plumber's face.

Good, she needed him to take the fall.

He would be the one to blame for their deaths.

The kingdom would be ripe for taking from the fury of the death of their princess at the hands of Bowser.

But oh how wrong they would be.

She bounded forward in the brown shoes that encased her feet, coming closer to the entrance into the mountain.

A voice tried to fight back, wanting to stop.

It didn't want Peach to die.

This wasn't what it wanted

She sneered back.

Then what were those thoughts you had days ago?

Her hands holding the princess faltered for a second, threatening to drop her causing the voice to seize up in terror.

Too bad you never kept better care of your mind Mario, now because of your mistake everyone will die at your hands.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bowser's eyes conveyed his shock as his feet kept on pumping in motion towards her.

She was heading into his homeland, towards the volcano.

He gritted his teeth.

He would not let her be lost to death, to that thing, to Mario!

A large plume of smoke escaped the opening of the gigantic black volcano in front of him.

It was still active.

Ever since he was a child that volcano had been a place of mystery.

A place he chanced to visit when he was young and ambitious, rebelling against his father's words.

"The volcano is not safe for a prince to visit, it is still active and could blow any time. You are still to young to withstand the intense heat from the lava, let alone falling in!"

He had ventured out, a small backpack that he hid inside his shell holding "essentials", and had discovered something on the blackened mountain.

It was a large rectangular entrance that led to a long hallway that led deep into the mountain.

He had cautiously walked down the hallway, his heart beating fast as he feared what might be ahead.

His fiery breath kept the path before him lit, giving him solace in not walking in the dark.

The heat of the volcano seemed to hit him at one point as he got closer, the light increasing.

It was unimaginably hot.

The reptile's energy seemed to increase, the heat calling him forward, deeper into the volcano.

As he exited the hallway he saw a giant cliff in front of him overlooking the bright red lava below.

At this point his eyes started to falter, the heat overwhelming him.

Bowser fell unconscious as the heat continued to envelop him.

His father had luckily noticed that his son had gone against his words and had went to satisfy his own curiosity.

The old koopa had silently followed his son, waiting for the young one to learn his lesson from the heat.

Bowser's father picked up his unconscious son and walked out of the volcano, thinking of the best way to punish his unruly son.

Bowser's trip back into his memories stopped abruptly when he realized that the queen was going into the entrance he had found as a child.

The queen looked back at him and waited, tapping her foot on the ground impatiently, aggravating the already furious reptile.

After seeing the rise she got out of him, she turned and ran into the volcano as the sun started to set.

This would be the end.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toadsworth sat in his office, watching the sunset.

He couldn't do anything.

He wasn't able to protect her.

Now she was in trouble again and he couldn't save her.

The old brown spotted toad felt worthless as he looked a the photos.

What kind of guardian was he?

He couldn't even figure out whom Peach loved before that startling revelation.

Tears welled up in his eyes as he looked at a baby photo of Peach.

She was sitting in her bright pink crib, holding a small brown teddy bear close to her heart in her pink pyjamas with a small crown placed on her head.

His eyes returned to the sky, the small droplets falling from his face onto the glass of the picture that held memories that were precious to him.

He would give his life for the girl.

For his poppet, he would do anything.

Toadsworth continued to fret in the giant red chair in his office as the sun continued its descent.

The coming darkness accompanied the fearful thoughts that began to run through the pained guardian's head.

Wasn't there anything the old toad could do for her?

**_A/N: Well...that was intense...but its not done yet!! Don't worry, there is still much more to the story!_**

_Thanks to Deanna625, overlordofnobodies, and the crazy reviewer named MICHELLE (I'm messing with you :P)_


	7. Fateor

**Reborn**

Chapter Seven  


_Fateor_

Bowser lumbered into the familiar surroundings.

The place he had investigated as a child that held so much mystery in his mind.

That mystery was gone.

The thing before him holding Peach over its head, wanting to soak in the moment as it stood near the cliff edge, a smirk of contempt playing across its lips.

Bowser roared at her as he ran forward.

"PEA-!"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, you might lose her prematurely" Mario's voice stated, a unusual double voice accompanying it.

The Shadow Queen.

"This cliff might give way underneath the pompous King's weight." said the voice again as it pointed towards the shaking ground.

Bowser immediately halted a few feet away from her.

"Give her to me!" he yelled as his hand extended out, fighting the urge to rush forward and save her.

Mario's face looked up as if it was thinking, mocking the lover even more as she shifted the unconscious form in her hands causing Bowser to move a inch forward in apprehension.

Peach had fallen into a deep sleep because of the massive amount of heat that washed over her body.

She wouldn't last much longer in the volcano.

"Her death will give me life, why should I hand her over?"

"You BI-!"

Mario waved his finger as he held the princess with one hand.

"Such language will encourage me to end her pain, especially since this intense heat is slowly killing her."

Bowser's hands curled into fists.

A silence brought about by the tension as they stood there.

The voice inside the Queen's possessed head battled with her for control, a battle fought in silence as the queen turned towards the edge of the cliff.

She squelched it and continued with her plan.

Bowser moved cautiously closer, testing the unsteady ledge, knowing he didn't have much time.

The queen looked over her shoulder back at the koopa, grinning as the floor started shaking from the volcano starting to erupt.

"Her time has come to an end! My time has arrived!"

"NO!" Bowser screamed as the queen left her host, letting Mario fall forward over the cliff, the purple haze stayed behind as the plumber and the princess continued their fall.

He leaped forward, ignoring the cliff that was crumbling beneath him and the purple haze that was in front of him.

He had to get to her.

You won't save her!

His feet losing footing as the ground fell out underneath him.

You are too late!

Bowser fell towards the two figures, his weight helping him catch up to them.

You will all die!

The heat increased as his speed increased his descent, his hand stretched out to grab Peach's still form from the unconscious Mario.

He would save her.

Bowser grabbed Peach's dress as he passed the two, pulling her free and held her against his chest as they continued their descent towards the lava.

He loved her so much.

Time seemed to slow down.

Tears crept out from his eyes and streaked past his face upward as he brushed his hand across her pale cheek.

He would be with her till the end.

A twinkle escaped his eyes, a bright light rushed towards them.

He closed his eyes, tears still streaming out.

His children would lose their father.

They would lose him because of his love for her.

Because of his selfishness.

"Forgive me" he murmured before he lost himself, falling prey to the darkness in his mind as he neared the bottom.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Junior looked out from his bedroom window as he lay in bed.

Bowser still wasn't back yet and Junior needed to hear his father's voice reading a story to fall asleep.

As he stared at the dark landscape outside his window, he saw a large plume of smoke escape a mountain.

What kind of mountain did that?

The next second he heard a large boom that shook the entire castle.

That mountain had just exploded!

Large chunks flew across the sky, fire seemed to escape the mountain.

The sight entranced him.

It was so beautiful to watch.

He knew his father would be angry for him being up past his bedtime but this was something he didn't want to miss.

Dad would understand.

The old man always did.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toadsworth watched as the night continued onward as he sat in his chair when he heard a loud noise, similar to the sound of a Bo-bomb, except ten times louder. The startled toad jumped out of his chair in shock.

What could have caused that kind of noise?

His fears increased, his worrying making himself feel nauseous.

He turned to the stars.

Please let Peach be okay.

You gave her back to me once, please let her return again.

I don't care if she comes back with him, just let her be safe.

Toadsworth rushed to the nearby washroom as a horrible feeling rushed through him.

His stomach emptied its contents into the toilet as the feeling continued.

Peach was going to be the death of him.

The guards stood breathing hard against the remains of a forest, taking a break.

They finally had caught up a little with Bowser.

Before they could get any closer to the mountain, the whole ground shook, a large boom causing the eardrums of the toads to shatter.

They all fell to the ground in pain, not realizing yet the danger they were in from the falling debris and the lava that steadily flowed towards them.

One of the guards looked up and saw a strange sight.

Two bright lights was rushing out of the top, avoiding the debris and lava that flew out after them, and flew into the sky.

He looked over at his comrades who were calling for him.

They were in danger if they stayed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bowser heard whispers as his mind slowly waked from the noise.

"What do we do now?"

"Hush child! He will know what to do with them."

Bowser tried to open his eyes, wanting to know how he had survived.

"PEACH!" he shouted as his body unconsciously put him in a sitting position, legs straight out in front.

His whole body felt horrible, he felt pain all over as blood rushed to his head.

He soon fell back down, overextending himself from the sudden outburst.

Bowser's eyesight grew hazy as his eyes darted about, searching in desperation for her.

He spotted Peach's form a few feet away from himself.

He started reaching out his scaly hand towards her, his hand trying to at least be able to touch her dress, claws extending to reach further but not quite reaching.

Just let me be near her.

Let me know she is safe.

His eyes closed again in weariness.

He heard the whispers again, this time more subdued, arguing about something.

The darkness enclosing him in a horribly familiar embrace.

NO!

Not again!!

He wouldn't lose again!

Bowser tried to fight the darkness, wanting desperately to check and see if Peach was okay.

Everything would be alright if she was alive.

Bowser fought for control and slowly opened his eyes, determined to be closer to her.

With one last attempt he tried to reach out to her again, his yellow hand feeling the faintest edge of her dress.

Bowser tried to move closer but couldn't, his tired body won the fight against his mind, he succumbed to his body's need for sleep as horrifying images of Peach being hurt ran rampant in his head.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peach awoke suddenly when she heard her name yelled by Bowser.

Her body was wracked with pain as she opened her eyes from her position on something hard.

She had been lying there for awhile because of the stiffness she felt in her bones.

Or was that because of something else?

Her eyes darted about, desperately seeking her fiance's form in the blinding light that encompassed her now opened eyes.

She couldn't move, the pain that hit her made sure of that as she tried to swivel her head.

She just wanted to see him again.

To feel his scaly hands caress her and tell her everything would be alright.

To hear Bowser's deep voice filled with emotion whispering his love for her in her ear.

"She moved!" something yelled a distance away from her.

"Quiet child!" the other voice whispered, causing the original voice to suddenly go silent.

Her eyes closing after seeing where she was, feeling happy that she was at least somewhere safe.

Star Road.

She fell asleep knowing that they were among friends.

That Bowser was safe somewhere because of them.

They had been saved by the stars.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mario's body ached, his head pounding as he slowly woke from his nightmare.

His eyes opened, his grogginess keeping him from recognising the three stars in front of him as he propped his hands on the purple ground underneath him.

Mario lifted his head, ignoring the pain that coursed through his neck, wanting to find out how he had escaped.

How had he survived?

"Mario Mario, do you know what you have done?" a familiar voice questioned him.

Mario couldn't place the voice to the body so he opened his mouth, feeling dryness in his throat.

"I...I let the..." Mario's voice turned to silence, wanting to escape the situation he was in.

"You let the Shadow Queen take your body!"

Mario closed his eyes and turned his head towards the ground, wishing his old friend hadn't seen his horrible act.

Unfortunately, Geno had seen everything that had happened.

Being a star, he knew all that took place.

He knew Mario's deepest wishes, but also his deepest sins.

His starry form moved closer to Mario's damaged body, bathing Mario's body in his healing light.

"You foolish plumber."

Mario cringed, still refusing to open his eyes.

"What did you think you would gain? Her happiness? Your revenge?"

Mario grimaced when he realized his old friend wouldn't stop hounding him till he answered.

"I-I wanted...to lose myself..."

Geno stared down at the unmoving form in front of him, watching the bones internally mend as his light continued healing Mario.

"MARIO!"

His loud voice echoed as he yelled, Mario flinching in response.

"Do not lie to me!"

Mario lifted his head, opening his blue eyes to look right into Geno's angry face.

His eyes turned downwards.

"Look at me!"

Mario hesitated.

"LOOK AT ME!"

He slowly turned his eyes upwards in fear as he looked back into his old comrade's face.

"Tell me the truth." Geno's eyes stared intently into his as he waited Mario's answer.

Sweat started to trickle down Mario's face and wetted his brown mustache.

"TELL ME!"

Mario's nose twitched.

He started out in a voice that was almost a whisper.

"I loved..."

The star shifted a little.

"I loved her..."

Mario didn't want the words to come out.

"I was jealous..."

He had to finish it.

"Of the love I could never have."

**_A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating faster!! Also sorry that this one isn't very long. The next one is longer...unless the word count is lying to me /glares at stats screen/  
_**

_Thanks to Deanna625 (You are AWESOME!!), overlordofnobodies for getting me to write faster, KingBowserForever for the comment lol, and AlwaysInLoveWithTheVillain for reminding me that I should be nice to Toadsworth._

_You all help me to write better, faster, and more emotionally. Thank you. (Reminder to R&R!)  
_


	8. Memoria

**Reborn**

Chapter Eight  


Memoria

Sunshine found its way through a small glass window and brightened the gloomy castle room.

A little figure underneath a mount of blankets started to wake to the world that was now beginning.

The hustle and bustle of the castle's servants didn't bother him anymore.

Bowser Junior threw off the covers on his bed and jumped down onto the cold stoned floor of his room.

Something wasn't right.

Dad would have already woken me up.

Junior looked out the window and remembering the fantastic sight he had seen last night.

He was puzzled though when he had seen two stars, instead of falling, rise up into the sky.

Junior had shrugged his shoulders and had wished anyways.

Putting on his shell with some difficultly, his mind thinking of what pranks he would pull today.

He still owed Roy for the noogies from yesterday.

Junior looked over at his desk.

She needed his attention right now.

Ignoring the aroma of breakfast that had snuck under the door, his little mind brain stormed the many ways he could get rid of her, sitting at his desk as his little hands worked with the many crayons that littered it.

He would get his father back.

His father's love.

It was mine!

Not her's!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mario bit his lip as the star in front of him heard his confession.

His head hung there after, his face showing one of sorrow.

He hadn't wanted it to happen that way.

To put her in danger.

She deserved better.

Better then the shell that he was now.

He looked down at the ground as Geno started moving away from him, giving him some space for contemplation.

"I-I...just wished...she had told...me..."

Mario stifled his emotions, not wanting to break down again.

"I-I almost...killed her."

Mario shifted his stiff gloved hands to in front of his face from his position on the ground.

His white gloves were taking on a purplish colour from the ground he laid upon.

These hands that were in front of him were the ones that almost killed her.

He pulled himself into a sitting position on the ground.

Mario looked at his brown shoes, the feet that were inside of them shifting about in discomfort.

Those feet were the ones that had carried his body towards her near demise.

His left hand rose to touch his red cap and slowly went back down to his side.

He was the one that almost killed her.

He was the one at fault.

Mario closed his eyes in anger at himself as he clenched his fists.

I am a fool.

A lonely desperate fool.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The young bright yellow star stared at the reptile he was slowly healing with his light.

He was confused though.

Wasn't this thing evil?

It certainly looked it.

Why were they healing him?

Shouldn't he be questioned why he had fallen off a ledge in a volcano with a princess held against his chest before they returned him to full health?

These questions swirled about in his naive mind as he looked over at his father who was using his healing light on Princess Peach.

His father had once helped the beautiful princess that was sleeping near the reptile.

Risking his life to help save the stars and help the princess.

He so desperately wanted to whisper his questions to his father but knew if he did there wouldn't be a story for bedtime that night.

The young star loved hearing his father's adventures over and over, never tiring of listening to his father retell the same thing that he had heard before.

The small star looked down at the huge "thing" he was healing and wondered why it had reached out it's hand towards the princess.

The claw barely touching the edge of her dress.

Did the thing try to kill Princess Peach back there?

What about the plumber whom he had saved himself?

What was going on?!

The star silently shook himself from his frustration, knowing that he needed to get back to the task at hand.

His father, Twink, would be disappointed in him if he didn't concentrate on helping the mutated turtle that lay on the ground beside him.

He had a job to do since he had joined his father at Star Road after growing up in the Star Haven.

There were people to help.

But why must he help this thing?

His father quietly whispered to him.

"Sidus! You're still to young to mend all of King Bowser's wounds! Let me do the rest!"

He continued carrying on, ignoring his father, wanting to prove to that he was not weak.

His light started to dim though, a terrified look from his father told him he had gone too far.

Twink rushed over to his son, giving him a boost in strength, making sure Sidus hadn't over done it.

He whispered angrily to the young star that he loved dearly.

"What were you thinking! Do you want to die!"

Sidus stared at the familiar ground underneath him as his father reprimanded him.

"I...wanted..." he mumbled out as they moved away from the unconscious couple.

"I don't care!! You mean more to me alive then dead from trying to prove something!"

Sidus moved away from his father's light as the two behind them started to shift about.

They were waking up.

His father quickly moved over to them and gently put bodies back into sleep, using a different colour of light that emitted from his body.

Twink turned his body to face his son, hiding the frustration and anger that lay just underneath the surface.

"Go."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Geno floated away from the crumbling figure in front of him, giving Mario some space to go over what he had done.

Hearing the whispers that came from Mario's mouth he knew that Mario wouldn't be able to deal with what he had done.

He needed to do something before everything over whelmed Mario.

Mario had already healed from his light, but his light couldn't heal the mental pains Mario had incurred upon himself.

An idea came upon Geno in an instant.

He would let Mario begin again.

Give him a fresh start.

Let him be reborn.

But that chance came at a high cost.

Looking back at the broken plumber, he knew that Mario would give anything to forget that he had almost killed the one he had loved.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How could I?

When did I lose myself?

Is this what I truly am?

A killer?

Thoughts ran amuck in Mario's head.

"Mario." Geno's voice rang out, pulling him from the depression that almost consumed him.

The star moved closer to him, the black eyes seemed to stare directly into his soul.

"I offer you the chance for release from this mess you have put yourself in."

Mario's eyes brightened.

"But it comes at a cost."

Mario didn't care.

Anything to escape this mental prison that tortured him every second with the reoccurring memories.

"What do you treasure most Mario?"

The plain of purple ground was silent as Mario tried to answer.

Before he could answer Geno answered for him.

"Your memories, your body, your family."

Mario was so caught up in his sadness that he didn't really care.

"These are the three things you will lose for this chance at redemption."

Tears started to appear underneath Mario's eyes.

He didn't care.

They silently streaked down his face and fell off his face onto the purple ground underneath him leaving small dark violet spots of mud.

The thoughts that had occurred before the fall replaying itself in his head.

He had tried to fight the deed.

To fight her and lost.

A few images danced through his mind.

Luigi ,his brother, and him playing with Yoshis when they were young.

The first battle with Bowser, fighting over hot lava as he made his way towards the princess across that perilous bridge.

The first time seeing the beautiful Princess where she sat in that cage suspended over the floor.

A cry made its way through his constricted throat.

He had almost killed her.

The most beautiful thing he had ever beheld had almost been destroyed in his anger.

After calming himself a little Mario gave Geno an answer, his voice shaking and wavering as he forced them out.

"...Take them...take them all..."

Geno's light intensified as he concentrated his power.

"Then let it be done."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His body felt cold.

Mind slowly waking from a deep sleep, a large lump moved slowly underneath a massive red blanket that covered his massive body as he lay there on the stone floor.

Eyes opening to reveal a haze as he groggily moved the blanket off his body.

Peach.

His eyes searched the room as he leapt of the ground, realizing where he was.

He was in his room, in his castle.

How had he gotten home?

What had happened to Peach?

"Peach?" he whispered under his breath as he looked about, failing to notice that all his wounds had been healed.

He spotted a lump under his bed, stray blonde hairs poking out from the edge of the dark red covers.

Bowser walked slowly and quietly over to the other side, hoping with all his might that it was her.

He stared down at the hair, watching the lump slowly rise and fall.

A cry of joy rising in his throat as he figured out it was her, but promptly squashed as he gently brought the covers back to reveal her white face that looked so peaceful, not wanting to wake her yet.

Peach looked so beautiful, her blonde hair let down and scattered about the white pillow that her head rested upon as she lay there in her pink dress, her golden crown resting on a nearby pillow beside her.

Her pink lips slightly pursed as she shifted in her deep sleep.

Bowser gently stroked her head with his large hand, keeping the stray hairs out of her face.

Oh how he wanted to kiss those lips.

To wake her from her sleep with a kiss and watch her rouse, her eyes fluttering as he stared into the eyes of his princess.

But he stood there content with the moment, caressing her head with the back of one of his giant fingers as he enjoyed the time he spent with her in silence.

She was so beautiful.

She was his sleeping beauty.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Princess Peach couldn't understand what she was seeing in her dreams.

Sometimes they were wonderful ones that were a part of her past.

It was like she was watching her life again.

Times of her as a child.

Times being with his children.

Times being with him.

Oh how she treasured those moments with him.

They were all precious to her.

These memories from her past.

But something had changed.

They changed to ones of pain.

Of sorrow.

Of anger that refused to die.

Things she couldn't recall.

Memories through someone else's eyes.

All of a sudden it stopped, the pain just disappearing, the sorrow gone.

It felt like the weight on her shoulders had just been lifted.

She felt lighter.

Happier.

She was so confused but slowly lost herself in the bliss of sleep.

Forgetting all the painful things that she had just seen as she lay there underneath his watchful gaze.

The eyes that looked longingly at her, waiting for her to wake from her dreams.

_**A/N: Well, I'm back from a little trip out west...five hours in a giant van is not my idea of fun :( Hope you like this chapter! Remember to R&R like these people below.**_

_Thanks to overlordofnobodies, and the absolutely fabulous Deanna625! You two brighten my day every time you post your comments. _


	9. Prandio

**Reborn**

Chapter One

Prandio

---

Princess Peach's eyes opened from her bliss revealing Bowser's eyes staring down at her, his face lighting up as she opened her eyes.

After giving her fiancé a smile, letting him know she was okay, his arm gently went under her back as he bent forward and hugged her, his arms bare of his regular spiked bracelets, keeping himself from letting himself go of his emotions of relief that she was alright.

A small grimace appeared on her face, her injuries were not fully healed.

Seeing this Bowser automatically backed off when he saw the pain on her face, inwardly cursing himself for causing her pain and retracted his arm from underneath her.

Peach looked up at him with her eyes longing to be in his embrace again, wishing the pain was gone so that she could enjoy his affection that he desperately wanted to show to his princess.

"I missed you." she said quietly as she tried to sit up, ignoring the pain in her back.

Bowser moved closer to her, his warm breath silently blowing strands of her hair away from her face as his face came towards her's.

His right hand reaching out to cup one side of her face, a finger brushing a lock of hair away from her cheek.

"I never want to leave your side ever again." he whispered.

Peach stretched out her left hand and cupped the left side of his face, leaning forward towards his large head.

His eyes questioning her's as to what she was up to.

She needed to be near him, to feel the warmth of his body.

Her body aching at the thought of what she was about to do.

Peach literally jumped at him, pressing her lips against his beige mug, her hands wrapping around his neck as Bowser recovered from his surprise, her body screaming in pain but she ignored it.

She had something to say, those words that she wanted to be spoken were told through her kiss.

Tears started to fall down her face though not from the pain.

Peach's tears were ones of joy as they streamed down her face, falling onto Bowser's orange scales.

They would be together.

No matter what.

His hands resting upon her back as they sat there kissing, the sounds of servants going about their work in the castle not reaching the couple's ears.

Bowser's one hand slowly rising up to rest against her shoulder as he cradled her head as they sat there in each other's arms.

Bowser fought with himself, but, finally broke the connection between them, lips parting, his hands falling down to her back again, holding her close, content with just sitting there with her near him.

They would wait.

Nothing would hinder their love for each other.

Nothing would keep them from their marriage.

A thought, though, danced into Peach's sleepy world to awaken her to a question that needed to be answered.

What had happened to Mario?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A brown cloaked figure stared out at the trees that surrounded him, a green lush forest bursting with life as the sun continued its march across the sky.

How long had he been standing there against this tree?

He looked down at his wooden hands, curling his wooden jointed fingers into a fist.

He wasn't normal!

How did he know he wasn't normal?

He couldn't remember anything.

In a sudden movement he brought his fist down on the tree.

The tree had a small circular bruise from the power of his fist hitting it, splinters of wood flying off.

This wasn't right!

Something was wrong with himself and he didn't know what.

He was wooden and yet his hand didn't break on the tree.

The cloaked figure ran his hands over the dent in the tree, wondering who he was.

Better yet, what he was.

The figure brought the brown cloak that hid his wooden body closer about him, a shiver running down his back.

Was he a monster?

His hands reached up to ran across his face, feeling facial features that didn't respond to his will.

He had a mouth, though he didn't know how to work it.

A nose that air did not go in or out of.

His fingers clasped hair that stood wildly on end on the top of his head.

He accidentally pulled some of it out, hearing a small rip as the hair came out of his head.

Bringing the hair in front of his face he found that it was brown with a tinge of red.

His hands went near where his eyes were supposed to be.

A finger prodding the object that he guessed was his eyes, since his vision was blackened by the finger going in front of it.

But he didn't blink.

He couldn't figure out why this bothered him so much.

A wooden puppet wasn't normal.

Even worse, one that was alive and sentient.

There was something incredibly familiar about this, but he couldn't recall anything, frustrating him to no end with this sense of deja vu.

A memory that he couldn't access.

He turned around and punched the damaged tree, releasing his anger as he continued thinking.

What was he?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A young child was playing with her little Bowser doll that she held in her hands as she ran into the living room of the small cottage that was surrounded by giant dark trees.

Elizabeth was a small rambunctious child, a typical five year old.

Her parents loved her all the more though because of her energy, especially since they had none of their own.

Though she lived in ignorance of her human heritage, she accepted her Shyguy parents as her own.

She couldn't figure out at her age why they were called Shyguys when there were Shygirls as well.

As she ran about in the living room of their small cottage in her long red robes that covered her body with her small blue shoes stepping on the edge of her of her clothing, tripping and flying through the air, her small white mask falling off as she fell unto the wooden floor.

Tears started to form under her green eyes as her surrogate mother rushed towards her, picking up her green robes with her small arms as she ran from the small kitchen towards her crying child.

As she neared her, Elizabeth's mother saw the nakedness of her daughter's face, seeing the pale skin underneath she quickly looked away.

Noticing the white mask a little ways away, she quickly grabbed it with her stubby arms then bent down to console her daughter, dabbing at the tears with her robe.

The mother began to whisper, quietly, words of love in her dialect that most found very peculiar who were not of Shyguy descent as the young child returned the mask to its former position, hiding her pale white skin that had been exposed, her little green eyes that had been revealed to the light, her long brown hair being kept hidden behind the white mask.

A hiccup noise was all that was left of the previous pain of falling down as her mother rubbed her back in a comforting manner.

Her father was out there serving the Koopa King, making sure no one attempted to cross borders into the Darklands.

Their home.

Father always wore blue robes, unlike her mother who wore green.

The young child hugged her mother who was about the same size as her, about 4' tall.

A glimmer of sunshine peaked through the tall trees to enter their small house, bringing more light into the home, illuminating both of them even more.

Elizabeth did not like having her mask fall off.

It was like showing something really embarrassing that you wanted to keep hidden from everyone else.

She only could stand the embarrassment when her parents accidentally saw underneath it or had to give her a bath, since considering her adopted species name, was very difficult.

Elizabeth had never seen her parents face, she didn't even know what a Shyguy truly was and her parents hid their faces from her, never letting her find out as much as she tried.

She had learned early that it was extremely bad of her to try to take off her parents masks, resulting in having her bottom spanked.

As she stared out the comforting eye holes she watched as her mom went back to the kitchen to continue what she had been doing, grabbing the Bowser plushie off the floor.

A small growl sounded from an area located near her brown belt as she clutched the doll closer to her.

Her stomach complained, wanting to eat the food her mother was currently preparing.

It was lunch time.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Junior was concerned as he ate the food that was being served to him.

He had given into his hunger when lunch time had rolled around.

Father wasn't there at the table, his giant seat empty of his large form.

His small two fangs bit down on the meat he held in his hands, red mystery sauce covering his fingers as his siblings ate their own meals in the massive stone dining room that housed the large oak table that held their meals.

Fidgeting in his seat, he ripped off a piece of meat, gulping it down then decided he needed to check on his dad.

He was still probably checking on "her" or something.

But that would soon all change.

Father would love me again.

He would be the favourite again.

Jumping down from the chair he was sitting on, he ignored Kamek's shouts for him to return to the table to finish his lunch.

Threats of his father giving him a spanking permeated the hallways as Junior ran towards his father's bedroom.

He would check there first.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bowser's bedroom door suddenly opened to reveal his youngest son gaping at the sight before him.

She was sitting on his lap on his bed, staring into his eyes.

She was making him smile, making him happy.

His father entranced so much with her that he didn't notice the door opening.

Junior walked one step forward, anger almost consuming him.

Bowser was his father!

His love was for his youngest son!

Not that pink frilly princess!

She was the reason his father wasn't there last night!

She was the reason his father wasn't there this morning!!

Junior tried to calm himself but couldn't, his plans falling out at the sight, emotion rushing through him as he yelled out, his body quivering with rage as the words left his lips.

"GET AWAY FROM MY FATHER YOU FILTHY HAG!!"

Shock couldn't begin to describe what appeared on both of their faces as they turned and faced Bowser's jealous son.

Realizing what he had said he quickly turned and ran away from his father bedroom as his father started running towards him after Peach had gotten safely off his lap.

Tears streamed down Junior's face as he ran to the safety of his room, his feet pumping faster as he heard his father yell out to him as thoughts ran through his mind.

Why didn't he tuck me in?

Why didn't he come to wake me?

Am I not important anymore?

Doesn't daddy love me?

His father continued to follow after him, his big steps letting him catch up quite fast, seeing the tears from his son's face dotting the floor.

Bowser didn't reach his son in time to stop him from closing the door in anger, creating a loud bang as it showed a part of his son's feeling towards the situation.

As soon as Junior closed the door and locked it he moved his new desk (courtesy of someone from some other country) in front of his door, making sure his father couldn't get in, at lease for a little while.

Rushing to his bed, he jumped under the covers and cried, his voice breaking as anguished sounds were uttered from his throat as he found comfort in the darkness.

He wanted the darkness to envelope him as he heard his father's concerned voice on the other side as he continued to cry, giving in to the lies.

Daddy doesn't love me...

He loves her...not me...

His tears falling onto his white sheets of his bed as his father began to break down the door, wood splintering as Bowser's bulk hit oak door, moving the desk away from the door a little bit as his determined and worried father continued to try to break into his son's room.

Bowser just wanted to be in there, cursing himself for taking so long.

His son needed him.

NOW.

All Bowser wanted to do was rush in and comfort his hurt son and solve the problem.

He couldn't stand hearing his son's cries of heartache that echoed in his head even after the sound had finished resonating around him.

Throwing his weight against the stubborn door again, hearing the wood begin to give way he backed up and began his final attack on the obstacle that blocked him from his goal.

He would get to his son.

Bowser loved his son more then his life.

The door gave way and broke under his weight.

After getting up from the floor after falling onto the broken pieces of the oak door, he pushed the stone desk to the side and ran towards the lump under the covers.

A question burned in his head as he began to slowly pull back the covers.

Why was Junior angry at Peach?

What had he himself done to hurt his son?

I love you my son...more then anything.

**_ A/N: So heart wrenching! Well, there you go! A longer chapter but a lot more questions were raised. Please review...or I might cry...:'(_**

_Thanks goes out to overlordofnobodies for being so dedicated in reading my story and reviewing. You help keep me going! (Along with you Deanna625...can't forget you :P)_


	10. Fatigo

**Reborn**

Chapter Ten  


_Fatigo_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

An old toad was lying down on the floor in his office.

He had fallen unconscious from his lack of eating and constant fretting.

His body unmoving as he dreamed.

Dreams of holding his Peach as a baby, cooing at her as she moved about in his hands, his old wooden rocking chair doing its job as he tried to get her to sleep.

His hands caressing her small head as her eyelids began to droop.

She looked so cute in her little pink pajamas, little pink socks adorning her feet.

How he loved those times where he did not need to worry.

Not fret over her being kidnapped, hurt, or married off to some unsuitable suitor.

Oh how he wanted to not have to worry.

To worry no longer.

To take care of her forever in some wonderful bliss.

His poppet.

He was her knight.

Her caretaker.

She was his life.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A concerned toad opened the old toad's office door, shaking his head when he saw Sir Toadsworth on the floor.

The toad quickly went to the old toad's aid and started waking him up, taking care not to dishonour the knight in anyway.

Someone really needed to take care of the old geezer and it seemed he would be the one to do it.

This ordinary toad helped the old timer to his feet, helping him walk towards the door.

I will have to get some food into his gullet or he will faint again.

Sighing, he trudged with the brown speckled toad towards the mess hall.

Did anyone else notice that Sir Toadsworth was not out and about?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sidus didn't like just waiting in the sky.

He had finished helping his father take the two "destined" back to the one's kingdom.

But he thought the one was evil.

Wasn't he?

ARGH!

It didn't make any sense!

He couldn't wait for his father to join him in the starry sky to FINALLY tell him what was going on.

Sidus hated being kept in the dark, not knowing what was going on infuriated him.

Why won't dad hurry up!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A gruff muffled voice broke Junior's thoughts of a depressing nature, calling out to him.

He burrowed further underneath his blankets ignoring the rips that he caused from his spiked shell as the light started to penetrate in.

Bowser Junior could taste the salt on his lips from his tears that wouldn't stop.

Dad doesn't love me.

He loves her.

A large orange scaled hand reached out and grabbed him and started to pull him out from under his blankets.

He reached out and grabbed his bed sheet, refusing to be taken out from his hiding spot.

The hand, instead of trying to pull harder, held him, keeping him from escaping his father's grasp.

Light suddenly broke his darkness, the hand's partner pulling back the blanket that kept him from his father's sight.

Junior shut his eyes, refusing to acknowledge his unloving father.

"Junior."

His father's concerned voice trying to get his son to look at him.

Bowser let go of the blanket to try and grab at the curled young koopa, small hands batting away but that did not dissuade him.

He plucked his son from the bed to hold him, still curled up, to hold in front of his face, staring at the tightly shut eyes that shed those tears he desperately to stop falling down.

Bowser's voice sounding a bit forceful as he spoke again to the little spiked ball in his hands.

"What's wrong?"

All he got in reply was a sniffling noise as his son continued to ignore him.

"Junior? Why did you call your mother a filthy hag?"

A small noise escaped his son's mouth, sounding like a huff, a whisper being almost inaudible reached his ears.

"She doesn't deserve you..."

Bowser's mind seemed to not comprehend what he had heard.

"Juni-" he started again but was cut off by his son suddenly looking up with fierce anger in his eyes, tears staining his cheeks.

"I HATE YOU!"

Bowser almost dropped Junior in response to the verbal assault, shocked beyond comprehension at his son's words.

"I HATE YOU!!"

Junior screamed again, his small hands beating at his father's hands that held him.

Bowser ignored his son's persistence to be let go and brought him closer to himself, pulling him into a hug against his giant frame, disregarding the ringing in his ears.

Junior continued to try to escape but soon giving up realizing how useless it was to try and get out of his father's grasp.

His father whispered to him, his tone on the verge of revealing his emotions, the pain that his son's words caused him.

"Why do you hate me?"

He felt something wet (most likely tears) on his chest as his son suddenly snuggled into him, feeling comfort from the heat that emanated from his father's heart, the warmth soothing his troubled mind and Junior relaxed in his hands.

"Because of her..."

It came out very soft but filled with venom when his son finished his sentence.

Bowser held his son with one hand holding him in a hug and began to rub his son's head with his other now free hand, trying to calm him down.

"Why do you hate her?"

"Because..." his son's voice trailing off, his eyes stinging from all the crying he had done.

Father stared down at son.

This was his son, his little fighter.

His little banshee.

Waiting for the answer, Bowser wiped away his son's lingering tears with one of his giant fingers.

Why did Junior hate Peach?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was alive and plotting.

She needed his power.

He had lost it and now she would gain it.

All that power she had was gone because of that blasted overruling ever-knowing star.

I need someone.

I need a substitute.

Her original plan failing her, she began her next one.

She grinned when she started to feel a sensation of hate and anger begin to attract her mind like a fly to honey.

Oh this was so delicious.

The child would be perfect for her new plans.

Sweet revenge for his interruption into her little play.

He will not be allowed to interfere again!

She would get her power.

She would get her kingdom!

She would take the child and destroy everything.

Destroy all that they held dear.

My schemes will bring death and devastation.

She trembled in delight.

The purple mist started its journey towards her destination.

The Darklands.

It would be all so easy to spread her lies into the diminutive child's naive mind once she got it.

Like taking candy from a baby.

A giant oversized turtle baby.

He would pay.

She wouldn't let him bring about peace.

Geno would not win this time.

Not this time.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peach twiddled her gloved fingers sa she sat there in his room.

She knew it wouldn't be good if she followed after her fiancé.

It was hard enough hearing that Junior did not want her and his father together.

She dearly loved Junior but it had seemed like he had slowly pushed her away.

Ignoring her, keeping to himself, it had really surprised her that Junior would act like this when he had wanted her to be his "Mama Peach" before.

Her hands felt the bed cover that she sat upon, soft furry touch to her covered fingers.

This was Bowser's bed.

A terrible thought ran through her head.

Did he think that we had...?

She shook her head to dispel the thoughts.

Her eyes were drawn to a small familiar book sitting on a desk near his bed.

That was Bowser's diary!

She had read it once before and had discovered Bowser's love for her when trying to escape with help from Twink.

Discovering this tidbit of information was very terrifying when she had first found out ,but after a while something happened, she had gotten used to being kidnapped by the giant koopa.

After many hours of having to deal with staying in her room, being bored out of her skull, she finally conceded to Bowser's wish of her walking the massive halls of his castle with him.

It almost seemed to be normal after the many times of getting to know the massive turtle, though Toadsworth still threw fits that she had been taken even though he really didn't have to worry.

Shock struck her in a second bout that day.

Toadsworth would be worried sick by now!

She had to tell him she was all right.

He wouldn't be able to handle her confession of love for the King of the Darklands along with her being kidnapped.

What was she going to do?

She couldn't leave, the situation with Bowser Jr. demanded that she stay here.

But...what would happen to her "father"?

Who would take care of the caretaker?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toadsworth ate the food that was placed in front of him.

He needed nourishment.

Sticking a fork full of cooked carrots into his mouth, Toadsworth reflected on how he had gotten into this state.

As he chewed on the moist vegetables, he looked down at his clothes.

He hadn't changed them since she had been taken.

Stains on his vest from situations he couldn't remember, dirt dotting his pants.

He looked like a wreck, which certainly described how he felt.

The young toad that sat beside him on one of the cafeteria benches, for the soldier's breaks in between shifts of guarding their monarch's castle, kept continuously going on about how Toadsworth had to take better care of himself.

"I know how to bloody care for myself!"

"No you don't! Especially whenever the Princess gets kidnapped!"

Toadsworth glared at the youngster who shrunk under the intense anger in his eyes.

"I have cared for her since her blinking birth; I am allowed to worry for her majesty's safety!"

Toadsworth continued to eat his meal in silence as the nameless servant shifted in his seat uncomfortably, not used the noiseless mess hall.

Sounds echoed off the stone exteriors as Toadsworth picked at his meal, the metal fork in his hands that stabbed at the food, realeasing some of the brown spotted toad's frustration and annoyance as he occasionally hit the ceramic plate that held his food with his silver colored utensil.

Soldiers coming off their turn at patrolling the grounds gave questioning looks to Toadsworth's condition, each wondering how the Princess's "assistant" could end up in that state.

They sat down a distance away, being close enough to try and hear what the old fungi was going to say to the youngster.

They gossiped almost as much as old women at tea parties, the information being a source of entertainment for the dull days of walking the same paths, looking out for the same old enemy.

Why were they even trying to defend anymore?

She was always kidnapped anyways.

Now that the Princess had been seen holding hands with Bowser (bringing about many theories and explanations, each being crazier then the last), what was going to happen to them?

Wait…what had happened to Mario?

They played their games of sharing their thoughts, each coming to their own conclusion at what might have taken place when one of them piped up.

He had gone after the Princess during the chase but had lost her kidnapper after the volcano exploded.

Ears still smarting from the blast he recounted what had happened.

What the soldiers didn't realize was that Toadsworth was eavesdropping on their conversations and had started piecing some the puzzle together.

The conclusion that he came to caused him to drop his fork in horror, all eyes turning to look at the disturbed toad.

No…

She couldn't be.

His poppet…

NO!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bowser wouldn't believe the words that his son uttered from his small little mouth.

"…she doesn't deserve you…"

The words were mumbled and it was hard for him to hear them but what he did pick up hit him hard.

She doesn't deserve me?

He scratched lightly underneath Junior's chin, calming his son's nerves as the little ball of spikes kept mumbling his confession to his father of his hate of the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom.

"Junior…"

Bowser started but couldn't finish his sentence as Junior rested against his heart and fell asleep, still stumbling over his words as Junior stopped mumbling and started snoring in his own little way, his little red ponytail tickling his father's armpits.

What do I say?

Junior…do you know how long I have waited for her?

For her to say what I have been saying to her for years.

I love you.

**_A/N: Sweet goblets!! She's back! Please review if you feel inclined!_**

_Thanks to Deanna625 and overlordofnobodies! Both of you are freaking awesome and I wouldn't have gotten this far with out you! _


	11. Initium

**Reborn**

Chapter Eleven

_Initium_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Twink knew he was needed.

His son was waiting for him but this took priority.

She was coming for it.

The reborn's old power.

When Geno had given the fallen a new life, he had put everything that was taken from the fallen into the old clothes.

And she was going after a certain piece.

Each piece contained something of him.

The memories that infused each article of clothing with a certain emotion.

Anger.

Love.

Anguish.

Joy.

Power that almost matched the stars housed in pieces of cloth.

He was still questioning why Geno had chosen to do this.

Why not just absorb the power?

After all…Geno was king of the stars.

Twink was still learning of how "interesting" Geno was at bringing about his purpose.

Nothing stopped his king from bringing about his plans.

The Golden Age.

A time of peace and happiness that would eventually spread across all the kingdoms.

He streaked across the sky towards the location that held one of the fallen's piece of clothing, bright red flames engulfing him in heat as he fell towards his destination.

It was entrusted to a family.

A Shyguy family.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Dear diary,_

_She smiled at me today. Peach actually showed her pearly white teeth to me! _

_Oh what I wouldn't give to see her smile again! I was walking with her again, finally finding something to talk about with her when I accidentally let slip about how I felt when I first saw her. What saddened me was that she couldn't remember me in the crowd. Though she did seem to try to concentrate for a few seconds trying to recall. But she did recall a commotion and her guards shouting. She smiled when she realized I was the reason for it._

_She smiled!_

_My heart was racing so fast I thought I would pass out. Peach actually didn't mind my company! _

_I can't wait to "kidnap" her again._

_She even said that she would unlock the doors so I could capture her faster._

_Peach has started like being around me!_

_Will she...will she ever love me?_

_Sincerely, _

_Bowser Koopa_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No...no.

It just wasn't possible.

She couldn't be dead.

I refuse to believe it, I will won't lose hope.

Toadsworth's hands shaking with fear as the toads around him stared at the bewildering sight.

Sir Toadsworth was losing it.

"Calm down sir...she will be okay."

A voice from beside said as Toadsworth started to get up.

Was she taken from me?

A small cry escaped his throat as his knees buckled underneath him.

He fell onto the floor, the other toads rushing to his side as tears welled up on his eyelids.

Why couldn't she just return?

To know that she was okay would alleviate his heart in a second.

He continued brooding as the others gave him concerned looks.

Where was she?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bowser sat down on his son's bed with a little bundle sleeping against his chest.

He stared down at his youngest child, tears welling up under his eyes.

Why must you hate me for loving her?

He heard footsteps echoing down the halls towards his son's room.

They sounded like high heels.

No...please don't let her see me like this.

Not now.

Just leave me alone with my son.

Let me fix the problem.

You will only make it worse if he sees you.

Bowser dare not say anything as she approached, not risking waking his sleeping son.

Peach found her way through the rubble towards Bowser, trying her best not to trip and fall as she crossed the wreckage of broken wood.

As she closed the distance she saw the concerned look in Bowser's eyes, along with the tears that threatened to fall down his face.

He looked vulnerable and she knew the Koopa King hated looking that way.

Hated looking weak.

Peach quickly realized the situation, nodding her head she left the room.

Bowser needed to be alone with his son.

Father held his son closer to himself as he continued thinking of what he would say.

His eye lids slowly falling down as he rested, feeling his son's heart beat against his own.

Bowser drifted off into the land of dreams as his son dreamed of his own aspirations.

One dreamed of the one day that she would be with him.

Alone without distractions of the outside kingdom hampering his family.

Their family.

The other dreaming of when he would be with his father.

Alone, without anyone else stealing his father's affection.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A middle sized yellow star continued to pace in the sky.

Sidus finally decided he had enough of waiting.

He flew across the sky towards their king's place among the heavens.

His mind on one thing.

Answers to the questions that pounded away in his head.

Before he could really go anywhere a sudden appearance in front of him halted his progress towards his monarch's throne.

Shock and awe covered his face.

He had never seen Geno in person.

Sidus had only ever heard about him through stories and the many things people praised him with.

The star before him radiated warmth and kindness.

This had to be him!

"Sidus..."

The star began to say causing Sidus to wake up from his shock.

His voice was gentle but also forceful as the star addressed him.

"Your father needs you, there is a battle ahead and you must be there for him."

The star said quickly, Sidus quickly picking up the information as the form in front of him turned towards the planet beneath them.

"Where?"

"Follow me...your king will show you the way to your destiny."

Sidus didn't catch the last part as he was already itching to go, his mind focused on what he had been told before.

His father needed him.

The young star followed the giant star before him down through the starry sky to the bright glow of the afternoon below him.

Heat built up around him as he entered the atmosphere.

He wanted to turn back, the flames engulfing him scaring Sidus.

His father was the only one who had helped him through the process of entering the planet's sky.

"Don't turn back...follow me."

The old star told him as they continued downward, confusing Sidus as to how he knew.

Suddenly a bright light swallowed his sight, leaving him blind to his surroundings as he fell towards the ground.

"Geno?" he called out worriedly.

"I am here...I'm always here..." a voice called out, slowly disappearing in the massive amount of noise that suddenly hit his "ears" as he neared the earth.

Sidus flew towards the destination.

The small house in the woods.

What did his father need his help with?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After exiting the tense situation in Junior's bedroom, Peach finally had the notion to send Toadsworth a message using one of the phones they had in the castle.

Unfortunately she had never found their where about's in any of her fiance's castles.

Especially since when being captured she could have called them to tell them which castle she was in, thereby helping the Mario Bros. find her faster.

She really needed to remind Bowser that she could use things that before were off limits because of her past knack for helping his enemy now since she had fully intended on staying with him.

Wandering the halls she finally found someone who would know of a phones location.

"Lemmy!" she shouted as she ran towards him, the crossed eyed child turning to see her giving her a questioning look as she neared him.

"What's up mom?"

Rushing over to she quickly explained the situation, resulting in a laugh from the small crazy multi-colored hair koopa.

"Well, papa has had a lot on his mind lately...mainly you." as he Lemmy spoke the last part of his sentence he stuck a finger out at his soon to be mother.

Though, since his eyes were crossed he really wasn't pointing at Mama Peach.

In his mind he was, but in reality he was accusing a statue beside her.

"I'm sorry that I take up so much of your father's brain"

Before Peach could continue though Lemmy cut her off with a laugh.

"It's better that way, he's less over-protective"

Inching closer as if he was telling a secret he finished his thought.

"Getting you to be our mother is way worth the amount of brain matter you take up."

At this statement, Peach giggled.

The koopalings desperately wanted her to be their mother, as was common knowledge.

Well...except for one.

Lemmy grabbed her one hand, pulling insistently on it.

"Come on! You said you needed to call home and I know the closest phone!"

The young impatient child quickly led her down the large hallways of the castle in a zig-zag pattern.

A castle that seemed like home.

Her home.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The brown cloaked figure felt a presence near him disturb him from his thoughts.

A blinding light engulfed his vision that further disturbed him.

What was this?

His hands shifted without his mind noticing.

Subconsciously his arms raised, now appearing more like a large cannon, and pointed it at the light that came closer to him from his position in the forest.

An odd noise sounded from his appendages as it got ready to fire.

The puppet turned his eyes to his transformed arm, backing up in surprise at the sudden change in his appearance.

What is happening to me?!

His other hand slowly grasped at the newly formed arm, feeling the giant opening at the end.

He couldn't understand what was going on with his body.

This strange body that was his own.

The event of his changing arm had distracted him from the presence that now stood in front of him that demanded his attention.

"A gift." the bright light told the puzzled wooden form.

The puppet looked quickly from his changed arm to the star.

His mouth tried to move but failed to do anything but clack away, refusing to emit any sound.

"You will need it for later...for real enemies."

The star turned away from him towards someplace off in the distance past the trees.

"You are needed by someone at the moment."

A bright yellow trail burst into existence, a smoky trail that was about a foot off the ground that led through the trees that surrounded them.

"Follow the path and you will find the answers you are looking for."

He turned his eyes to where the trail lead to, not noticing that the presence had disappeared quickly and quietly.

Answers.

All these questions would end.

In a split second the forest was empty, birds chirping on the branches they occupied.

A small leaf blew off the edge of a branch and began to fall slowly towards the ground.

A brief gust of wind pushed the green leaf towards the ground as an explosion in the distance went off, the sound causing the idle birds to escape into the sky in terror.

The calm was over.

The storm was starting.

It begins.

_**A/N: YEAH!! Soon...it will get interesting...let's hope my fingers can keep up! Also...no reviews last chapter. :( sadness **_

_**Hope people are still interested in this...**_


	12. Orbitas

**Reborn**

Chapter Twelve

Orbitas

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Toadsworth?"

"PEACH!"

"Lis-"

"NEVER will you EVER leave my sight again poppet!"

"I ju-"

"Where are you? Are you all right? When I get my hands on that blasted repti-"

"Toadsworth! That is my fiancé you are insinuating! Bowser has not hurt me in any way."

Peach sighed as her "father" grumbled and mumbled under his breath as she continued.

"I am at Bowser's main castle in the Darklands. I cannot come home at the mo-"

"Why the bloody hell not!"

"If you would let me finish I can tell you!"

There was silence on the other end as Peach regained her breath as she continued talking into the phone.

"I am needed here at the moment to solve a problem, I just called to let you know I'm all right."

"I don't care what problem you are in! I want you here now!"

"Well then why don't you come here!"

Again silence.

"Toadsworth, there is no need to worry ab-"

"It's my blinking job to worry about you!"

Peach was really getting irritated at Toadsworth.

"Well then do that job here instead of yelling at me!"

"Fine!"

"Good! Now if you could let me continue!"

She let out a frustrated breath before going on.

"I wanted to let you know that I am not a child anymore."

Peach spoke calmly.

"I can take care of myself."

All she heard was the noise of servants in the background shuffling about.

"Princess...I will be there soon..."

Toadsworth's voice replied without any hint of the pain that tortured his heart.

She heard a click as he hanged up.

Placing the phone back on it's perch she started walking towards her room in his castle.

Peach felt so comfortable walking these halls.

Alone with her thoughts she wandered about, ignoring the stares of Bowser's many subjects.

Here she could forget about her troubles back in her kingdom.

To be normal.

Nothing to worry about.

Except him...and the kids.

His face kept popping up in her head as she walked the lonely halls.

More specifically, his eyes.

Those red orbs that penetrated her very being.

Staring directly into her soul, almost as if they could read everything.

Each thought, feeling, and emotion deep in her heart.

Red irises that captured her heart and refused to let go.

They held so much fire within in them she could remember them perfectly.

They burned with emotions that she noted each time he looked at her.

Deep hidden passion.

Passion to protect.

To keep her safe.

To love her.

Love.

Could she really see it in his eyes?

Of course she could...

It was so evident every time she looked deep into them.

Flames that burned for her.

How could I have not seen it before?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A cry rang out through out the broken house.

Shrill screaming breaking through the burning rubble that surrounded her.

Pieces of her home trapping her underneath the burning home.

Elizabeth eyes kept tearing up, the smoke filling her lungs causing her to cough harshly as the fire licked at her red clothing.

Her white mask having fallen off and laying about a foot away from her.

Tears streamed down her face as she lay there in fear as the heat increased around her.

Voices were shouting outside.

A large explosion rocked the timbers that pinned her down, falling a inch closer onto her body.

She screamed again for her mother, for anyone to save her.

Her cries went unanswered, the voices now screaming at each other.

Momma!

Elizabeth's hair fell out from underneath the robe, starting to singe from the impending flames, her tears rapidly evaporating as the flames began to attack.

MOMMA!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A few moments before..._

Twink was trying very hard to find the item in question without raising any type of disturbance, searching with his power to sense the cloth inside the house in front of him that if taken by the Queen, would make everything in the future that much more harder.

Concentrating his mind he didn't realize the one he was trying to foil make her way closer to the star.

Her smoky form she used for stealth made its way towards him, a small tendril reaching out, almost touching.

So close to taking power.

To steal his life for her own.

To live and conqueror all.

Before she could take it though, Twink swung his large body around to stare at the mist behind him.

As he realized what was happening the Queen made a piece of her solid mass and struck the surprised father.

Her cone like weapon going right through his body, her weapon being slowly absorbed into her victim's body.

A web like image appearing on Twink's chest as the Queen turned into human form.

Dark purple dress wearing mock of Princess Peach stood before him, her hand attached to his chest as she hissed in his face.

"Give me your life!"

Twink let out a painful scream as his life was literally being sucked away, he tried desperately to free himself but the determined shadow kept her prey under her control.

Power that he wielded not making any difference at stopping the ebbing of his soul.

The force of their clash shook the house, the ground shaking in response.

His eyes looking to the sky as tears began to fall down his dimming body as he continued to struggle.

"NO!"

My son!

Don't let me leave without seeing my son!

Searching the skies with fervor, watching for any signs of any help.

Geno!

Don't let me die this way!

Not this way...

A streak fell towards him.

He recognized the star that nervously came into the atmosphere.

My son!

Twink's eyes closed as his body began to feel faint, not being able to visually show his immense happiness at the sight, not noticing how fierce the Shadow Queen was stealing his life, setting the house on fire as it came out faster.

Fading away into nothingness, he felt pride for his son.

He had done it.

Without his help he had come to earth.

Without me...

...but she would get him if Sidus tried to rescue me.

"NO!"

Please NO don't let her take both of us!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_You can do it son!"_

"_I can't! It's just..."_

_Twink sighed as his son continued to fight with him._

"_Yes you ca-"_

"_No I CAN'T!"_

"_All you need to do is fall down and angle yourself, th-"_

"_NO!"_

_Why must you fear Sidus?_

_Just trust me._

_Your father._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Father...

Junior's began to wake from his slumber, his position in his father's arms beginning to make his legs cramp.

His eyelids opening fully when he realized his father was lying down on his bed, holding him still close to his chest.

Stretching his legs a little he lay back, hugging his father that he dearly loved who continued to sleep in ignorance of the racket his snoring was making.

Settling his head against his fathers large biceps that held him before as a pillow he fell back into sleep again.

You are mine.

My father.

The steady beating of their hearts, pumped blood in sync as Bowser Junior drifted into a land where his selfish dreams were fulfilled without consequence.

Dreams that he would never be able to bring about.

Father loves her more then me.

That single thing destroyed his bliss that he once enjoyed in his sleep.

Her "perfect" primped face mocking him.

I'm taking him away from you!

The look that she gave of innocence masked something behind it as the image slid closer to his father, wrapping her hands around Bowser as she stared directly into his eyes.

He hated her.

HE IS MINE!

MINE!

Her face contorted, her pink lipstick turning purple, the dress she always wore changing to a deep purple.

"Then try and take him."

The new Peach laughed at the confused young child as she pressed herself more against his father.

"If he is truly yours then destroy me! Kill ME!"

A shrill laugh piercing his thoughts as the demented princess began to fade away.

Her voice ringing over and over in his head.

Destroy her.

A purple mist floating around him as he ran towards his father.

Kill me.

He lunged with tears in his eyes, closing the distance considerably as his desperation increased.

Take it back.

Hugging his father's stomach, he looked up into his father's eyes.

Take your father back.

Those eyes, red irises that conveyed a look of disapproval and hurt.

Will you really take what is dear to him?

Stealing the things that he truly loved in his life?

Your father's life.

Junior closed his eyes to the stare, feeling the look burrow into his head, reading his thoughts.

I just want him.

The way it was...

Before she said yes...

When all she was a small distraction.

All she should have been.

A distraction.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the flames cooled off around him, Sidus flew in the direction that Geno had been flying in.

A log house appeared before him.

Trying desperately, he attempted to slow down.

_Just angle yourself my son._

Taking his father's advice, he shifted his small form to break against the wind.

The wind muffling the scream that he suddenly heard.

Turning suddenly towards the source of it sent his body into a tail spin.

He couldn't right himself, fear gripping the young star in a fierce hold.

Sidus was going to crash.

As he spun crazily towards the ground he saw his father.

She had him.

A purple web like substance attached to his father.

Sidus heard his father's cry again.

His heart burned with fury as he saw his father's light begin to dim.

THAT BITCH!

She's killing him!

Reddish light began to form around Sidus as he continued spiraling to his fate in the ground.

His sudden change in emotional states affecting his body's color. 

Hate flooded his soul, the sight he kept glimpsing as he fell wrenched his heart.

Rage filled his very being.

When I land...

I will kill her!

I will save my father!

He played right into her hands.

**_A/N: Yes it's short...but the chapters ahead are longer (one of them is a page longer then usual)...I got the writing bug and wrote A LOT and that is why you are getting this early:D_**

_Thanks to Madam Pegasus and AlwaysInLoveWithTheVillain for their kind words. (Yes I am dragging the bit with Junior on and on...has a few more miles to go though)_


	13. Mortalitas

**Reborn**

Chapter Twelve

Mortalitas

The sight before him made any attempt he had at finding the answers to the questions that plagued his mind disappear instantly.

A house crumpled and burning before him, the smoke billowing towards him.

Two cries sounded out.

One that distinctly gave the impression of a little girl deathly afraid.

Another was masculine and in pain.

He was torn.

The wooden puppet knew he was needed.

His heart (if he had one) wouldn't allow him to ignore them.

Which one do I go and help?

Their cries sounded out again, one after another.

His wooden head turning slightly, searching for their sources.

The voice of the girl coming from the house.

The other coming from behind it.

Looking quickly down at his body his mind came to a conclusion that should have been obvious to him.

If I go save her...I will burn.

Though his previous experience told him that his body wasn't any normal wood.

A loud cry of anguish ceased any objections he had.

Someone was in pain and they needed his help.

Wooden feet barely touching the ground, the puppet rushed across the empty plain towards the burning building that was slowly falling to the ground.

His brown cloak flapped about as his speed increased.

Again she screamed.

"MOMMA!!"

The voice beckoning his haste as he reached the burning rubble.

Where are you!

Again a scream pierced the silence.

The sound now reverberating inside his wooden body, echoing off the various pieces that made him.

Ignoring his previous thoughts and worries he jumped headlong into the rubble.

Only thing that mattered at the moment was her. Saving the voice from their pain.

The fire rushed over his body, enveloping him in a sense of heat that he had never known, yet felt strangely familiar.

It was if he had known this kind of temperature for the longest time.

Like embracing a friend you haven't seen in many years.

The flames licked at his body, dancing around him and yet it didn't consume him as his brown cloak disintegrated in the extreme heat.

The hair that once covered his head already ashes.

His hand reaching out to pull away the broken pieces of the house that once stood proud and tall.

He dug under the rubble, reaching the source of the voice as it screamed out again.

As he lifted the piece of the floorboards away he saw her.

Elizabeth's robes on fire, her hair slowly charring, as her eyes closed to everything around her as the pain of the heat hit her again.

Without even saying a word he grabbed her roughly and jumped out of the broken burning rubble, trying to get out before the child's robes cooked her to death.

Though as he moved the child screamed.

Not in fright as she had before.

No, this one was mixed in with pain, the flames having started attacking her small body.

As he left the rubble the fire seemed to intensify.

Like it was waiting for him to get out...

The wooden puppet dropped her to the ground.

Elizabeth started to roll as he tried to pat out the fire.

Why am I helping her?

The child's eyes looked frightened as she realized who her saviour was.

Not daddy.

Not mommy.

Her eyes began to tear up again.

Where is momma?!

Her whole body in pain as she lay there in her half burned clothes.

She couldn't move the lower half of her body, the searing pain causing her to just lay there.

It can see me...my shame, my body.

The tears started to streak her lightly burned face, stinging as the fell as the salt entered through the burns.

Hair that once sat upon her head burned to little stumps.

The thing that had saved her didn't look like a Shyguy.

What was he?

Elizabeth had never seen a human, or a puppet for that matter, and was severely scared of it.

It came closer, bending down to stare into her eyes as she cringed, looking away from his gaze.

She hated this kind of attention, especially now when the body she tried to desperately hide like her parents was now partially bare to the world.

Why did he save me?

"STOP LOOKING AT ME!"

Thrashing about as his dream became more vivid, Junior woke his father.

Feeling a sharp pain in his chest he immediately opened his eyes to the sight of his son attacking him.

Sharp small claws cutting into his arms.

"Junior!"

His words had no effect, falling upon deaf ears as the fit started to get worse.

Bowser grabbed his son, holding Junior in the air above his head, little hands still trying to destroy what was in front of them.

"JUNIOR!!"

His voice thundering off the bedroom walls as concern became more and more etched in his face.

Junior wasn't waking up!

Though he got no answer, Bowser's frightened eyes saw his son's mouth move.

Forming words, but no sound coming out.

Without warning they did.

"NO!"

The fighting came to a startling stop, Bowser's confusion increasing as again his son's mouth formed words without saying any of them.

Again the child cried out.

"NO!"

The pain evident in the scream, anguish and sorrow in horrendous harmony.

"GIVE ME BACK MY FATHER!"

As soon as he heard this, Bowser brought his son close to him, ignoring the hands that beat against him as he stroked Junior's head.

Whispering into the shivering child's ears, Junior's body somehow cold when his father's body should have kept him warm, Bowser tried to break through.

"You will always have me..."

Holding his son closer against himself he whispered his statement of truth again, desperately wishing his son to return to the waking world.

"You will always have me..."

Tears glistened underneath the sun's rays that began to slowly set.

It's time across the sky ending as Bowser's tears started to fall again.

You are my son.

I am your father.

Always...

His little feet hitting the ground as fast as they could, pushing him towards his goal.

I will be there soon princess.

Whether you like it or not I will never leave your side.

Toadsworth's entourage of soldiers there to keep him safe looking worried as they kept pace with the old geezer.

Even with the princess's advice that they weren't necessary, he brought them along.

Just in case.

You could never trust a koopa, especially one that somehow captured the princess's heart.

He followed the signature path that led directly to Bowser's castle.

Not concerned in the least for anything abnormal, their merry little band ran on the dirt path that cut directly through a forest.

The soft dirt compacted underneath their feet, trees around them gently swaying from the gentle breeze.

The sun was starting it's descent as they closed the distance to the castle, the crooked trees that lined the path's shadow began to deepen in length.

A loud sudden unearthly shriek pierced the lull of peace and tranquillity.

Are you a fool?

Why do you not run?

Is it anger?

Yes...

Anger for what I am doing.

For what I did to your father.

His power and death will greatly help me with my goals.

You should thank him.

The foolish star's actions and worries helped speed his decay.

He died because of you.

Thoughts of you killed him.

Energy spent on you rather then saving himself.

What will you do when you realize what I know?

The rage you feel will turn to anguish.

Anguish that wracked your father before his death.

His strangled sobs were not for himself.

They were for you.

Because now...

You will add to my power.

You will help bring about the end.

Their end.

Slowly you will bring everyone down.

The goal I give you will eat you away.

Revenge like a cancerous sore that refuses to die and leave the victim to heal.

You will push away the ones that love you, the ones that would love you.

The ones who will love you.

All for the sake of me.

To kill me.

One of you will find love while the other denies himself the chance.

A team of four will try to foil me.

Joined together for many reasons.

One for truth.

One for hope.

One out of guilt.

But you...for revenge.

All because of me.

Sidus...you should thank me for what I give to you.

Your destruction.

My sweet chance for power and glory, my happiness in death of this world I will soon rule.

You will give it to me.

How horrible it must be if Twink could see what you will do with the pain of his death.

His precious son turning away from all the things he was taught.

The very thought brings a smile to my face.

You existence will only be spared to bring laughter to my face.

So run little star.

Live with your hate and sadness. Make your father weep.

For all you will gain in the end is death.

Meaningless, meaningless.

Life is meaning less.

...Unless I use it to further my own.

By the end of this play you call life you will wish that I had taken it today.

Your life.

Apprehension swarmed the mushroom kingdom's princess's mind. Her pacing in the bedroom that Bowser gave to her didn't help either. Feeling hopeless in the situations she was in, Peach decided to do something that would.

A nice bubble bath would help take her mind off things she couldn't control.

As she turned the golden knob on the bathtub in the glistening white tiled room, Peach contemplated the things she had been given.

Friends, family, royalty.

Someone who loved her.

She was truly blessed, these things that many people ignored or never found in life missed these precious gifts.

As the water began to fill the room with steam she began to undress so she could finally relax.

Junior is mad at me...for reasons I don't know.

Toadsworth is being overprotective.

Putting her now shed clothes onto the large counter across from the large bathtub.

Her large pink dress crowding it and almost threatened to fall off.

She stared at herself in the mirror.

This is me. Underneath it all the glamour and royalty and makeup.

The naked person staring back.

That is who I am.

No crown dictating my role.

Just...normal.

Coming back to reality, Peach slowly put her feat into the steamy water, the heat rushing through her tired and hurt bones from the kidnapping that almost killed her.

He saved me...well didn't save me but was willing to fall towards a certain death because of me.

Bowser gave up his life for me

Her body groaned as she finally lowered herself beneath the hot water.

The warmth reminded her of him.

The seeping of the heat from the water into her skin.

Protection in the fire, bliss in his arms.

Turning her eyes to the ceiling she tried to block out the commotion outside her bedroom door to try to think of him again.

Looks like the koopa kids are acting up again.

Closing her eyes to the world she wished to spend at least two minutes in quiet.

Just a few more months...

You would laugh if you could picture the sight on Princess Peach's face as she realized something as she suddenly went from lying down comfortably to sitting straight as a board, water splashing over the sides onto the tiled floor.

Bowser and her had not even discussed anything about the marriage!

Or even set a date!!

**_A/N: Argh, my mind is wandering!! Must keep title normality! Next one to be posted post haste since today...is my birthday! :D_**


	14. Fleo

**Reborn**

Chapter Fourteen

Fleo

* * *

Here it is, a source of power. His original power.

How laughable that he never noticed it when being so close.

So that is what you gave him Geno.

A new body, a new life.

Though he serves you, doesn't he?

What he loses, I gain.

Unfortunately, red doesn't compliment my wardrobe.

At least I can still absorb it's power.

Too bad it never resurrected his real self.

He will never see this red hat that served as his emblem again.

The rubble could not conceal it from me, I am the Shadow Queen.

Nothing is hidden from me!

As of now, I know exactly where the other items are.

There signatures clear to me, the power begging me to take them from your safety.

I will bide my time.

This time you will not stop me.

I will take what is mine!

You, binding them together through their pain.

The pain I will cause them.

What a laughable idea!

How can they ever hope to beat me?!

He had to run, though his anger told him to stay.

The sight of his father, smiling at him as she took the last of his strength totally deflated any ideas of heroism.

Though bitter tears fell down his face as he flew through the forest at a frightening speed.

Daring himself to go faster as he tried to bury the look.

His father's look.

Weaving about as he avoided branches he continued to try to lose himself.

Father.

The image would not leave his mind.

A weird smile plastered across the face of a grey star while she laughed behind him.

Her voice never leaving his head, repeating over and over.

"Run away little star, run away to kill another day"

The Shadow Queen's voice sounded as if she had just had the most wonderful experience of her life.

Joyful, exuberant, these words could not come close to how she sounded.

Happy to the point that it sickened you.

Which really made the whole thing worse.

She enjoyed his death!

All he could do was run, leave his father's body in her hands.

Her laughter haunting him as another branch almost stopped his trip to his own oblivion.

The tears fell onto to the dirt underneath him, sobs echoing off the tall trees.

Why?

The forest seemed to turn into misshaped trees, growing at awkward angles as their dark black branches did not reach for the sky.

They reached for others, growing in amongst each other, desperately looking for things to hold up their crooked appendages.

Why?

Ignoring the whatever lay before him he turned towards the sky.

Staring up at all the other stars.

All those baby stars who still had their parents.

Why?

His black pupils being hidden as he closed his eyes to his pain.

Sidus couldn't stand to see the sky that he had shared with his father.

The one person he loved.

Someone who helped him through anything.

Who loved him more then himself.

Why did you leave me?

To see you once more, alive with me, can't he give that at least to me?

Tell you how much you mean to me. How you did.

Dead.

Your body still showing that blissful face, shutting yourself out of comprehending what was happening to you.

Now I can never tell you...

How much I wanted to please you.

To hear that you were proud of me, to hear your praise for your son.

Now I can never hear it...

Father...

Are you with mother?

Are you happy?

They have taken both of you away from me.

Another tear flew past his face, hitting the tree that was beside him a few moments ago.

I lost so much...and now I have nothing.

Nothing...

His flight pattern began to waver, his tears starting to stop their previous continuous flow from his eyes.

Sidus started to slow down, the memories overcoming any barriers he had once set up.

His warmth, his caring smile, the sweet baritone voice that sung him to sleep when he was little.

_  
Twinkle, twinkle, little star,_

_How I wonder what you are!_

_Up above the world so high,_

_Like a diamond in the sky! _

A large rumble broke the stillness of the memories that tormented him.

A tree had a large piece taken out of it as Sidus flung himself at it again, wanting to forget.

They cut him inside, each time he hit his victim they continued to slice him open more.

These memories were a knife that continued to dig itself deeper into his heart.

_  
When the blazing sun is gone,_

_When he nothing shines upon,_

_Then you show your little light,_

_Twinkle, twinkle, all the night. _

The tree soon fell over like if someone had chopped it down, splinters from the repeated beating it took littering the grassy ground.

It did nothing to stem the flow of recollections as he stood there, his breath ragged.

"_You are not strong enough"_

Father, you were right...

I wasn't strong enough to save you.

But I won't let that happen again.

She won't take anymore.

I will take my revenge, she will die by my hands.

Her blood will be mine.

I swear it...father.

* * *

_Then the traveler in the dark_

_Thanks you for your tiny spark,_

_He could not see which way to go,_

_If you did not twinkle so. _

* * *

Her shout startled him, his wooden feet backing up slightly as she drew in a large quantity of air into her small lungs and yelled again.

"STOP LOOKING AT ME!"

Confused, he turned his eyes away from her as she coughed, the smoke from before showing the damage it had done to her organs.

How ironic that he wasn't saying that to her.

He was the monster, a wooden creature that neither burned nor splintered.

No cloak to conceal the nakedness of his body, wooden joints bare to the world.

I am a puppet without strings.

No knowledge of my past, no hint of a future.

I just exist.

The sun almost hidden behind the volcano as it continued it's descent as the moon began it's journey across the sky.

Hints of stars in the sky, twinkling and sparkling as the darkness began to reveal them.

The flames starting to die down, there light revealing her form to him in the grass.

She was shivering, her robe burned in parts.

The mask she held so dear lost to the fire, a link to her parents.

Family.

Where is mommy?

The Bowser doll she had once cradled in her arms burned to ashes amongst the burned refuse.

A gift she had been given by her mother when she was a baby, becoming her security blanket in a sense as she grew up.

Now she had no security.

Nothing except the tattered burned robes and the help from the "thing".

Her lungs felt like they were coated in something.

It hurt to breathe, it hurt to move, it hurt to think.

Where is daddy?

She missed those noises they made whenever they fussed over her.

Their hidden hands caressing her head after being hurt or saddened.

But there was no comfort, no familiar noises.

Just it.

She saw it extend it's hand to her from the corner of her eyes.

Cautiously coming closer to her exposed head, a wooden finger gently went under eye, wiping away the tears that wetted her face.

Shocked at the action but comforted by someone actually being near her.

Elizabeth kept her head turned, the grass a good enough pillow, as the pain started to fade away.

It didn't feel like wood, more like...skin.

Like her own.

Soft and warm and felt...alive.

She took a quick look a the puppet that stared at the hurt child, kneeling on his feet so he could watch over her as he retracted his hand.

It was alive.

The temperature was dropping and he knew someone needed to look at her burns that littered her body.

One that was near her heart looked particularly nasty.

Picking her up slowly, cautiously lifting up her legs, one hand cradling her head.

Strangely she didn't resist, though she continued not to look at him.

Though she did lean into his wooden chest, ignoring the pain as she huddled closer in fear as a disturbing thought ran through her mind.

What if mommy didn't survive?

_  
In the dark blue sky you keep,_

_And often through my curtains peep,_

_For you never shut your eye,_

_Till the sun is in the sky. _

The epiphany soon left her though as the need for sleep over took her little mind. As she left for the land of bliss of ignorance to reality she thought of him.

Right now, he was her strength.

What was his name?

* * *

Little eyes flickered open to a very distraught koopa.

Happiness swallowed any feelings of anger he once had in his dreams.

"Father!"

Bowser Junior's hands hugging the scratched area of Bowser's plastron above his heart.

Those scratches caused by his little claws.

"JUNIOR!"

The loud shout rumbled through his body as Bowser hugged his son tighter, picking him up off of him and tossing him then catching Junior in the air as the sun disappeared for another night.

Holding him aloft he spoke his words quietly as his son's little orbs stared into his soul.

"Junior...I will never leave you."

"But"

"NO! She will not come between us!"

"But!"

"JUNIOR!"

"SHE WILL! SHE WILL RUIN EVERYTHING!"

Bowser sighed as his son moved about in his arms in protest.

"What would make you believe that she would?"

Junior went silent, pent up anger spilling to the surface.

His voice laced with malice as he spoke.

"You are always with her, eyes always on her, thoughts always on her, concerns all about her."

He looked towards the ground as his father broke on the inside before continuing.

"Do you love me anymore?"

A whisper greeted his ears with sweet words, words that calmed his heart.

Slightly.

"More then my life."

Bowser brought his child so that Junior's head was parallel with his own before he continued whispering his assurances.

"You are my son and I will love you till my heart stops, even then I will love you as I watch over you. Junior...what will it take for you to believe me?"

Junior's eyes began to water at this as he turned his head towards his father's face, though only could see part of it.

"Leave her..."

His father continued not to look at him as he spoke again, a little louder.

"So you would make me give up the love I have desired for so long for the love that I always have given to you? No exceptions?"

Bowser laughed gruffly.

"That is something I can't do...for both of you have a firm hold on me."

Turning his head as he finished to see his son silently crying his face softened.

"Junior, she will not change anything, I promise you she will not take away the love I have for you."

Getting up from the bed with Junior in his arms he walked across the bedroom's stone floor as the moon lit up the bedroom.

A little grumble of hunger broke the silence between them brought Bowser to a stop.

"You want a midnight snack Junior?"

A small grin was finally wrangled out of him, the unshed tears lingering no longer.

Dad always made the BEST snacks!

The two made their way to the kitchen as Bowser tried to work out the cramps in his legs as they walked the hallways.

* * *

_As your bright and tiny spark,_

_Lights the traveller in the dark,—_

_Though I know not what you are,_

_Twinkle, twinkle, little star. _

* * *

Toadsworth called for his party to make camp. They wouldn't reach the reptile's castle tonight.

At one point during the journey he thought that the sky was spitting but there had been no clouds in the sky.

Though this was lost to him as more immediate matters took precedence.

"Kill the fire! You want to alert them to our presence you imbecile!"

Toadsworth shouted as he walked about their make-shift camp, completely contradicting his previous statement by yelling loudly at his entourage.

The stars lit their camp up quiet well without the fire.

The soldiers set about grabbing rations from their packs on their backs.

Leaning against a tree a little ways off from the group he stared at the stars in the sky.

Thoughts of her safety overriding his squad's many errors.

Are you all right without me?

_  
Twinkle Twinkle little star,_

_How I wonder what you are!_

_Up above the world so high,_

_Like a diamond in the sky,_

_Twinkle twinkle little star,_

_How I wonder what you are!_

* * *

**_A/N:Please review and tell me what you think...please? I need criticism!!_**


End file.
